Please Love Me Sensei!
by Angel Alayah
Summary: Those blue eyes just looking at it made my heart beat erratically… His pink plump lips make me want to taste that succulent nectar that was Naruto… “Good morning, Uchihasensei!”… I am a teacher who is madly in love with a student… Could my life get worse?
1. A Little Meeting with HIS Angel

**Author's Notes: It's been a long time since I've written anything! Hehehe… Busy at school… Being a senior in high school is so pressuring! And damn I have no time for myself sometimes! STUDY! STUDY! STUDY! PORJECT! PROJECT! PROJECT! Oh, come on! Will you give me a break? I'm human after all!!!! AND I DO HAVE MY LIMITS!!! SHEESH! Ah… Hehehe… Sorry… I guess I went overboard…. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and whatsoever…**

**Summary: Those blue eyes just looking at it made my heart beat erratically… His pink plump lips make me want to taste that succulent nectar that was Naruto… "Good morning, Uchiha-sensei!"… I am a teacher who is madly in love with a student… Could my life get worse?! Not only that his best friend has been flirting with him...[SasuNaru slight SaiNaru**

"**Please Love Me Sensei!"**

**Chapter 1: A Little Meeting with HIS Angel**

Click… tap! Click! Click! Tap! Click…

A small drop of sweat started to form on the young pale skin of a man who sat in front of the computer typing down the grades of his previous students who are graduating soon, they will be in need of they're report card to see how they are doing in this and that even though they don't really care… But still it was his job as a teacher and he has to work on it… Not until he got frustrated that he couldn't read the handwritings of one of his students and started gritting his teeth, glaring also at the paper that was getting crumpled in his clenched hand…

"Shit! Dammit! I can't read one fucking scrawbly-hand-written paper!!! Didn't I tell those kids to make their penmanship clearer and LARGER?!" the man banged his pale hands on the poor keyboard that was innocent of his outrageous anger fit…

Ziittt…. Tiiittt…. Tooot…. Oooo….

"What the fuck?! Don't shut down on me!!! Dammit!!!" the man frustratingly banged his hand on the keyboard as the computer shut down without his consent or doing at all. God just wanted to fuck with him alright, not only that create a few wrinkles here and there in his perfect sculptured face that really should belong to paintings and such. God really wanted to piss him off, and I bet the man up there is laughing his ass off watching the great Uchiha throwing a fit over some stupid hand writing. But the Uchiha just cursed him and stared bluntly at the computer accepting defeat to the big man.

"_Great… I couldn't save the stupid grades of half the student body! Which I frustratingly calculated and recorded day and night! Now I will have to start back again! Stupid piece of shit! Crappy-cheap-priced computer!!!" _he thought inside his head, he was enraged and causing a big fuss inside himself, but in the outside he sat down on his stool looking cool and impassive, like the computer shutting down on him was okay and did not totally bother him. When the computer totally shut down, he sighed and totally banged his head on the keyboard, not bothering to sit back again. He just laid his head on the keyboards and his black onyx eyes stared out at the window longingly.

"_I never knew that working could make me so lonely… I miss the old days, the days when I sat down to relax and laugh without a care…" _he thought dark onyx eyes disappeared under pale eyelids to conceal its weariness from the world. The summer breeze flew into one of the open windows of the Teacher's Lounge, hitting against the pale skin, the sweat that was plastered on him soon vanished. The trees rustled and the birds chirped, the moment was soothing and he enjoyed the peace of mind so much.

Knock… Knock…

"_Great… Now someone wants to ruin the mood… Why must they torture me so?" _he said agonizingly inside his head. He turned his swiveling chair to the right. As he was about to call out, he saw the door slowly opening. A vein pulsed at the side of his forehead.

Creak…

"What the hell?! Did I even tell you were allowed to open the God damn do-?!" The Uchiha paused and his eyes widened like two big plates as he laid his sight on the most adorable picture in front of him. A young boy stood by the doorway; his cheeks were flushed with a cute color of pink, his hands fumbling with the knot of the bento box he was carrying. His long blond hair was clipped back into a pony tail; his face a soft gentle shape, whisker-like marks adorned each side of those delicious stubby cheeks. His eyes were half-lidded making his long delicate eyelashes cover the beautiful azure color temptingly, his soft pink plumped lips were formed into a pout, and his expression was of one in utter surprise. His body was slender and a bit curvaceous, any girl would kill to get a body like that, and long stem-like legs were wrapped around tight-fitting pants affirming the roundness of his behind.

"I-I'm sorry… I was looking for Iruka-sensei, I made him lunch so… And I guess he isn't here then…" the blond said in a soft tone, Sasuke snapped out of his daze and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry for bothering you… I guess I should go then…" the young boy bowed in respect, when he turned to leave a pale hand grabbed his shoulder gently. Blue azure eyes looked up into dark onyx eyes, the young boy fidgeted a bit, biting his bottom lip in a nervous habit. The Uchiha was a bit flabbergasted with the boy; he never felt anything so remotely attractive to the blond when he had laid his eyes on him. His blood was pumping very fast in his veins and he could feel his libido jump in desire. He was amused of how adorable the young blond was nervous around him.

"You said 'Iruka'? You mean 'Umino Iruka right?'" the older man asked, the blond nodded his head not trusting his voice to speak.

**Sasuke's Point of View**

"Well… I know where he is… He's a new teacher here… then that means he's attending a 'Welcome Meeting' with the school's principal and other new employees…" I said as I let my hand slip to my side. The boy looked up at me with those mesmerizing eyes; he was in fact a head shorter than me. I'm in fact 6'5" feet tall; I'm guessing that he's somewhere like 5'9" or 6 feet…

"_He looks so delicious… I guess he could fit perfectly well with me…" _I thought perversely, I lick my lips unconsciously and my lips form a smirk.

"Um… Mister?" the blonde's soft voice snapped me out of my thoughts again. His eyes were looking at me with concern.

"Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke…" I say putting a hand out for him to shake it, his tanned hand gently grasp mine and he shook it a little, his hands were so soft and smooth.

"_I bet it would be pleasant to have his lips wrapped around my aching libido and his soft yet-honeyed tone voice hum while taking me… His delicate tender hands fumbling with my balls a bit… Ah… That would be a great sight to behold…" _I slowly stopped thinking as I felt a gentle hand touch my forehead.

"Hmm… You don't have a fever… Maybe you're just thinking a lot; I guess you were busy doing something before I came in… Once again I'm sorry for bothering you…" the lithe hand fell back to the young boy's side and he bowed in apology. I felt a little disappointed that his hand was gone, I really wanted it to stay on my head, and it felt so soothing.

"Nah, I'm okay with it… Besides I needed a break anyways… I've been working late and I know that I just need a few distractions to make me relax a bit…" I smirked at the boy, I chuckled a bit as I saw that his cheeks grew another shades of red. He was so adorable! God I just wanted to ravish him! Maybe God wasn't so evil at all, maybe he pissed me off just to make me meet this adorable boy, and his form of distraction was a real good one. When I mean good, I mean he could be great to fuck! Man, the boy's face and body spelt and oozed the word UKE!

"_Ooh… Now I feel really hot…" _I grab his hand with mine, his blush increased ten folds, I grinned to myself and start leading him down the hallway.

**Naruto's Point of View**

"_He seems like a nice guy…" _I thought, his pale hand held onto mine as we walked down the hallways. I notice that he had a strong grip, I felt a little embarrassed and nervous when he grabbed my hand. I had never had this much close contact before so I wasn't really used to it. But somehow I don't feel uncomfortable when he holds my hand like this; his touch seems to make me feel secure.

"Um… I'm sorry for troubling you…" I apologize again, I didn't want to bother him so much and I feel a bit guilty since he was busy before I came in. His dark onyx eyes look down at me, I felt his dark gaze pierce through me, it was somewhat scary but at the same time exciting.

"No need to apologize, like I said I needed a break…" he gave me a small reassuring smile, I felt my heart skip a bit and my cheeks start to grow warm.

"_This man… He… He reminds me of my best friend… He's so warm…" _I felt his hand squeeze mine and I swallowed the little lump in my throat.

"Um… I never got you're name… What was it?" he asked me with a firm tone, I look a little to the side, I felt a little embarrassed that I lack manners. I asked for his name and he gave it to me, while I stupidly forgot to give mine! Oh, I feel so bad… I'm such a rude person!

"_Now he might think of me as a brat without any manners…" _I sighed and bent my head in utter disgrace. I took one deep breath and opened my mouth.

"Um… It's Na-"

"Naruto?" a soft voice called out my name.

**Normal Point of View**

"Naruto?" a man older than Naruto and maybe a few years older than Sasuke stood right in front of them. He wore a formal suit, it was well-kept and clean. He had his hair back into a pony tail and he held a scar across his nose. He was a little 2 inches shorter than Sasuke, but he looked strong.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said with a bright smile on his face his persona changing into one so bubbly; Sasuke stared impassively at the man in front of him. But in the inside the Uchiha fumed in jealousy because the so-called 'Iruka-sensei' had made 'his' Naruto smile like that.

"Naruto… You don't need to call me sensei when school is still out… Just because I work here and I'm one of you're teachers doesn't mean that I stopped being you're father…" Iruka said in a soft and gentle voice, he smiled softly at his son.

"_Iruka is his father?! He doesn't look anything like the blond! Not only that I can't mess with my Angel since his father is one of my colleagues!" _Sasuke thought in utter shock and he was pulling his hair in wit's end, but in the outside he still stayed cool and impassive. Iruka's chocolate brown eyes noticed him and he bowed his head to the Uchiha. When he stood straight he gave the man a smile and pulled out a hand for a respectful handshake.

"I guess we will be working together then… Um…?" Iruka waited for him to answer, Sasuke took his hand and shook it, noticing that it had a rough touch to it, meaning this man has been a hard worker.

"Uchiha Sasuke… And you must be Umino Iruka right?" Sasuke raised a slender eyebrow; the man nodded his head in approval and took his hand back.

"Ah… So you've met my son… Naruto…" Iruka said warmly, Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand to the raven's disappointment and he stood beside his 'father.'

"Sasuke… This is my son 'Uzumaki Naruto'…" Iruka said and placed an arm around the younger boy. Sasuke looked at Iruka confusingly; he didn't understand why Naruto had a different family name.

"_Wasn't his family name 'Umino'?"_ Sasuke thought, his eyebrows furrowed and his expression deepened. Iruka noticed this and let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry to confuse you… Umm… Naruto is actually my adoptive son…" Iruka said easily, but his warming gaze remained on Naruto, his son looked amusing as he covered his mouth to try not to let out his chuckles.

"_If he was really Naruto's father then that would be a big problem…But since he's just an adoptive father… There's no problem at all! Good idea Sasuke! Why don't I give myself a pat on the back for thinking of something so ingenious…_"Sasuke smirked at this and mentally gave himself a pat on the back. He knew that he still had a chance, even if his thoughts were wacky and made no sense at all.

"Oh, now I get it…" Sasuke laughed at himself, Naruto couldn't control himself anymore and just laugh with the older Raven.

"_He looks so beautiful when he laughs…"_ Sasuke thought, he smiled at the father and son in front of him. He approved that they looked good together as a family of two.

"_Ah… My angel… My light… You make my__ blood boil with so much lust and desire…" _his eyes glinted lustfully as he stared at the beauty in front of him.

"_Soon I will make you mine…" _a smirk played on the Uchiha's lips.

**AN: Okie… Give me a review of what you think… And… If you like it then I will continue… So… Please… be honest and if you don't have any interest in me continuing this story then I will gladly abide by it… Chow!**


	2. Older Brother

**Author's Notes: Ooh!!! Thank you for reviewing!!! I'm so glad you all like it! Sadly to say I can only update once a week… I'll try to write as much as I can… It's so hard since I'm in the part of the school year where it gets so busy… Hehe…**

**Author's Corner: (Questions I will answer)**

**-Naruto is the adopted son of Iruka**

**-Iruka is one of the teachers who are newly employed to the school Sasuke is working in, which also makes them both colleagues**

**-Not only that, school hasn't started yet, as the story indicates that Sasuke was still recording his previous students' grades for their report cards**

**-Secondly since Naruto lives with Iruka, he brings lunch for him**

**-Sasuke is a teacher lusting for Naruto's ass**

**-Sasuke's age? Naruto? SECRET! You have to read the story for yourself!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and whatsoever… If I did, Sasuke wouldn't leave Konoha but stay and fuck with Naruto! (A/N: Kiyah!!! squeals I'm such a SasuNaru fan! But not only them… GaaNaru and NejiNaru too!!! Waaa!!! squeals louder and girlishly Anything that has a Naruto pairing!!!!)**

"**Please Love Me Sensei!"**

**Chapter 2: Older Brother**

**10 days later after that meeting with his Angel…**

"_Ngh… Aah… Uh… umn…" moans can be heard in a dark room, where shadows reflected on the walls of entangling limbs, two hot and sweaty bodies who are busy grinding and arching against each other…_

"_Sasu…" a soft yet pleading voice could be heard, blue eyes stared at dark onyx eyes with desire and lust. As many pleas were being said, pale lips encased the throbbing member of the fragile boy underneath him. Pale strong hands were fondling with the unattended balls making the other moan in so much pleasure, making him a step closer to coming._

"_Glck… Slck… Mnnggg…" a husky baritone voice hummed as he sucked greedily at the boy's member in his mouth, his tongue traced and lapsed through the whole length, enticing the young boy with licks and flicks. Remembering each vein around that throbbing member and remembering each second he spent to gain more sweet desired moans, he took all of those memories and put it in a special place in his mind._

"_Sasuke… I… I' m coming!" the blond haired boy shouted breathlessly, his teeth biting the bottom of his plump pink lips, his tanned hands gripped the white sheet underneath him. The raven bopped his head up and down, deep throating the youngster beneath him. His dark onyx eyes looked determined to please and complete this simple act of pleasure. He was this close now; he was very close to tasting his Angel's sweet tasty essence. Just a few more suck and he knew that his young lover would come any second now._

"_Sasu- __**RING!!!! RING!!!!!! RING!!!!!"**_

The young Uchiha scrambled to sit up on his bed to grab his alarm clock and throw it out the window. Dark eyes glared outside the window where he threw the alarm clock, the birds nearby chirped in fear and hid in their nests covering their selves with leaves.

"Stupid alarm clock… Ruining my dream…" the raven said under his breath and grumbled a few cruses to add to his sour mood. When he lay back down to sleep again, he felt something wet in his southern region, a strange scent accompanied the fresh scent of morning air.

"Damn hormones… I just can't control it anymore!" Sasuke sat up and this time brought his feet to the edge of the bed. He stood up and grabbed his sheets to throw it in the laundry machine; he then walked into the bathroom to clean himself up.

"_Naruto… Oh, where is my Naruto? It's been ten days since I've last seen him… How come he doesn't come over anymore to bring lunch for his father?" _Sasuke sighed and started scrubbing the stained area of his soft-cottoned pants. He has been acting pretty perverted after the day he met his Angel.

The raven held thoughts and dreams no pervert could ever imagine! The first day, he had dreamt of that innocent smiling face. The second day, he found his old journal from High school. When he read the entire content of the journal, his head exploded with a lot of perverted thoughts and fantasies which he wished would come true someday. On the third day, he bought a brand new journal. The fourth day, he wrote his sexual fantasies. The fifth day, he still wrote more fantasies. The sixth day, he wrote more and more perverted fantasies. The seventh day, he still wrote more, more and more very perverted, very nose-bleeding fantasies. The eighth day, his libido was aching for Naruto very badly. The ninth day, he had to take 10 cold showers because of his aching need to fuck someone or anything that resembled his Angel but he couldn't do it anyways. And the tenth day, he was now washing his PJs' because of his previous wet dream.

"_Naruto… I miss you so much… Even though I just met you once…Oh… Just once, I want to see your face once again…" _Sasuke sighed once more and hung his wet PJs'. After changing his bed sheets, eating his cereal and throwing his other dirty clothes in the laundry machine, he took a long cool shower and got ready for work.

**Later… In 'Konoha Leaf High School and College'…**

"Good Morning Sasuke-san!" Iruka greeted his raven haired colleague, who came in the teachers' lounge grumpily, his mood soured when he saw Iruka's bright face. He was tempted to ask the man how Naruto was doing but he didn't.

"Hn…" Sasuke nodded his head at the man, Iruka sat down on his seat beside Sasuke, they were both considered as seatmates since they're tables were placed side by side. Iruka stacked some papers while Sasuke grudgingly grabbed a text book and his planner for today's events. He silently left the teacher's lounge and started his work in teaching when the clock stroke 8 am. The whole morning Sasuke was like the right hand of the devil himself, even students evidently knew that Sasuke plus bad mood equals PISSED OFF UCHIHA TEACHER MOOD. Everyone was scared shitless of him except Iruka who seemed to act oblivious of his colleague's behavior.

**12:00 pm… Lunch at the cafeteria…**

"Sasuke! Sit beside me!" Iruka stretched out an arm to grab the raven's attention; Sasuke saw this and wanted to ignore the man. But he had no table to sit at, every time Sasuke would sit at a table the people would sit far away and they would shoo him away like some kind of pesticide. So Sasuke grunted and sat beside Iruka who smiled at him pleasantly.

"Man... I'm starving! Thank goodness Naruto woke up early to make me this delicious bento!" Iruka said happily, when Sasuke heard Naruto's name his mood worsen and the dark aura around him spread even more like wildfire, making the people flail around in fear. But Iruka wasn't affected at all he just sat there being grateful that his son had created such a wonderful bento and not only that woke up early just to make it for him. Sasuke stared at the home-made bento, it looked very good and the aroma was addicting to his sense of smell. Sasuke's mouth watered as he saw the varieties of food in that bento box Iruka had in front of him. He envied the man a lot, since it was Naruto's cooking and the bento looked very pleasing to the eye.

"Sasuke? You want to trade lunch?" Iruka asked as he looked at his companion, Sasuke stared at Iruka wide-eyed like he was some crazy person. It wasn't that Sasuke didn't want to switch lunch with Iruka, he would gladly eat Naruto's handiwork, but then he thought about Iruka a moment ago.

"Don't worry… I don't feel like eating Naruto's special bento today… Not only that I can see that you've been eyeing it…" Iruka gave the raven male a warm smile, Sasuke nodded his head dumbfounded, Iruka switched lunch with Sasuke.

"Are you sure you just want a sandwich for lunch?" Sasuke asked, he felt a little guilty that Iruka gave him Naruto's specially made bento. Iruka just nodded his head at him and continued to eat the Uchiha's sandwich. Sasuke looked at the bento before him, he hesitantly took his chopsticks, slowly he took one piece of sushi and popped it in his mouth.

"Mmm…" Sasuke's expression was of one who just appeared in heaven. His angel's cooking was the B-E-S-T!!! An idea popped inside his head, Naruto was cooking for him everyday, his lover would make him his special bentos and everyday he would go to school to bring it to him. Many teachers and lonely men/females would envy the Uchiha for having such a heart-warming and adorable loyal lover such as Naruto.

"_What the hell am I thinking?! Besides… I only want the boy for his delicious body…" _Sasuke shook his head and disappointment crashed into his system. The raven suddenly lost his appetite, but he had to force himself to eat the bento since Iruka made a sacrifice, he too would make a sacrifice. After lunch Sasuke became the spawn of the devil, as he once again acted with his feelings. He just wanted to see Naruto once again, but the day just passed by without the blond boy coming to see Iruka.

**Rriiinnnngggg!!!!!!!!!!**

**The bell rang, it was 4 pm and students were dismissed by the teachers… Except for the Uchiha's class… He was such in a bad mood that he gave the whole class detention… **

**At the school gate… Iruka was standing by the Sakura tree…**

"Neh, Sasuke? Are you alright? You seem to be down lately?" Iruka asked, his face full of concern, Sasuke sighed and just nodded his head.

"I wonder what seems to be the problem?" the man asked again, Sasuke once again sighed but this time he shook his head. The older man laughed at the raven's attempts to avoid talking to him about his problems. Sasuke glared at the man, he wasn't that obvious right?

"Hehe… You remind me of your older brother, Itachi…" Iruka said as he laughed, Sasuke's glare intensified as he heard his older brother's name. How did Iruka know of his older brother? Sasuke wanted to know and he would demand it from him.

"I swear… You two are alike! I think the last time I saw him was when I was in college… He always acted cool and impassive, not only that he didn't talk much and he didn't like socializing with people…" Iruka stopped laughing, his face soften into a warm expression, the light shown on his face. Sasuke didn't say anything, he stopped glaring at the older man, and this time he listened and silently agreed with Iruka.

"You know what? When Itachi and I met… He was a real jerk… But I understood why he acted that way… Your parents' pressured him to be the perfect son and take over your family business, but he pushed through his teaching career which your parents' were against…" Iruka sighed and his expression turned into a serious one. Sasuke nodded his head, he too understood his older brother's problems, but he still partially hated Itachi for getting all of his parents' attention.

"Hmm… I could recall the first time Naruto and Itachi met… You want to know?" Iruka said and looked at the younger Uchiha. Sasuke nodded his head at once, he was very interested on how his brother met his blond angel.

"Well…This is how it went…" Iruka said with a small smile…

**Flash Back**

"Neh? Iruka-san? When is mama and papa going to wake up?" a soft timid voice spoke out, blue eyes looked up at the man innocently, his little hand stretched out.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun… I don't think they'll ever wake up…" Iruka said sadly, he looked down at the boy and grabbed hold of the smaller hand. They both stood in front of two graves which imprinted…

_Uzumaki and Kazama… 'May they both rest in peace at the hands of God…'_

"Oh… _sniff…_" Naruto bent his little head, his bangs covering his face. Iruka sadly sighed and tugged at the little boy's hand.

"Come on… Let's go home…" Iruka said softly, when he turned to leave Naruto just stood rooted to the ground.

"But I have no home to go to… Mama and papa won't wake up anymore…" his little soft voice whispered, but the older man still heard it. A small smile came up that scarred face and little blue eyes looked at it.

"Naruto-kun… You do have a home… And it's with me… From now on, you will be my son and I'll be your new father…" Iruka said warmly, he knelt down and spread his arms wide open to the boy.

"R-really? I… I'm so glad! I really want Iruka-san to be my new papa! I… I know it's selfish but… I don't want anyone but Iruka-san to be my new papa!" Naruto cried and jumped into his new father's arms.

"Neh, Naruto why don't we stop by my school for awhile? I have to pick up my report okay? And when we go home I could buy you a sweet treat on the way? Hm?" Iruka whispered into Naruto's little ear. The blond head just nodded happily and his little hand held on to his new papa as they both walked off to the car.

**At Konoha Leaf College… **_(Before it was only college but in Sasuke's time they added a High School) _

"Hey, watch it!" a cold voice hissed, red emotionless eyes glared intensely at the person who just bumped into him. Itachi was really pissed; today he and his little brother had a fight not only that his parents once again forced him to take up the family business which he grudgingly said no.

"I'm sorry… I didn't look where I was going…" the boy's soft voice sounded nervous and scared. Itachi's eyes widened instantly, he was surprised to see a kid in campus, but mostly he was curious as to why he was alone. The blond boy was just too adorable to take advantage of. The blond messy hair framed the cute chubby face, his plump pink lips pouted; his tanned skin almost looked like caramel and his body was so petite. It was tempting not to cuddle or even snuggle the cute adorable blond.

"It's alright… What are you doing here? Isn't it dangerous to come here alone?" Itachi's face softened and he helped the boy up; he carried the boy to his chest and small little tanned arms wrapped around his pale neck.

"Papa said that he had to pick up his report!" Naruto chirped, he smiled at the man and snuggled comfortably in his arms.

"Papa?" Itachi looked down at the boy, when he felt the little body snuggle comfortably in his arms a smile crept up his pale lips. This reminded him of how he and Sasuke used to be when they were still close brothers, but then that thought just saddened him.

"Why are you sad nii-san?" blue eyes looked into red saddened eyes, the raven forcefully smiled at Naruto.

"Here… Let Naruto cheer you up!" Naruto chirped brightly once again. The blond boy did something very surprising and yes… It was very surprising indeed…

The blond boy kissed the Uchiha on the lips… It was just a peck but it meant everything to the older Uchiha…

"…" Itachi didn't know what to say, he was so speechless, and he felt his cheeks warming up.

"Mama told me that she always kisses papa because it always cheers him up!" the blond boy said with a bright smile. His blue innocent eyes glowed and the Uchiha couldn't help but simply adore it. This boy was so special…

"Naruto! Thank God I found you!" a voice called out, red eyes stared to look at his batch mate.

"Papa!" Naruto called out and jumped out of Itachi's arms, he ran to his father's outstretched arms. Once again Itachi regained his composure, he looked cool and impassive.

"Iruka… I never knew you had a son…" his monotone voice asked his batch mate, a dark eye brow arched. Iruka stood up from the hug, his hand still held on to Naruto's little hand and he smiled at the older Uchiha.

"I just adopted Naruto today… His parents passed away…" Iruka said softly, his smile hadn't vanished. Naruto squeezed Iruka's hand and blue eyes looked up at him.

"Oh… I'm very sorry Naruto…" Itachi said and bowed his head in condolence. Iruka gave a nervous smile and waved a hand at the man. Naruto let go of Iruka's hand and ran to Itachi.

"Neh… Could Naruto… be friends with nii-san?" Naruto's soft and shy voice asked, Itachi looked at him with surprise once again. The raven nodded his head and a smile formed his pale lips.

"Call me Itachi-nii…" the older Uchiha's voice turned husky and he placed a hand on Naruto's soft blond hair and ruffled it.

"Waa!!! Not my hair Itachi-nii! I just took care of it this morning!" Naruto pouted, his blue eyes looked up at him. Iruka chuckled at the sight, Naruto pouted some more when he heard his papa laugh at him and then Itachi laughed as well.

"_Naruto… You're so adorable…"_ that thought came up the older Uchiha's head, his gaze rested on the cute blond who laughed along.

**End of Flash Back…**

"Iruka!" a gentle and soft voice called out. Sasuke looked to the side and there the blond was, looking like an angel. Sakura petals flew around the blond, his hair floating gracefully in the air the light making him look so Angelic and ethereal.

"Ah… I better go now Sasuke… See you tomorrow…" Iruka politely bowed and said his goodbyes. He walked to Naruto who stood far away waving his tanned hand in the air. Sasuke stared at the blond boy, feelings of desire rose once again from the pit of his stomach.

"_Naruto… You're so adorable…" _Sasuke said softly inside his head, dark eyes softened at the smiling face of his Angel.

"Let's go home papa…" Naruto said softly and grabbed Iruka's free hand. Then they both walked off to their home.

**Author's Notes: Waa!!! This chappie is longer than the first one! I hope you people liked it… I had to edit it a lot! And boy do Uchiha's think alike, it's very surprising noh?!**

**Kiyah!!! I'm so glad to have read all of your reviews! I'm happy that people like my story! Please send me reviews!!! I need more inspiration! Hehe…XD TC GB!!!!**


	3. Meet the Best Friend

**Author's Notes: Waaa… I really love you pipz!!! But please… please! Leave me a review! Cuz I wuv it soo much! If you do I'll make very good chappies! Really! I already have some future chapters planned out! And my friend laughed at all my ideas!!! Oohh… But please keep on reading my fanfic… It really fills my heart with mirth and joy! Kiyah! Thank you!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and whatsoever… (A/N: If I did I would rule the world! Bwahaha!!! Joke! Hehe… I would definitely excite everyone! And never make it a drag! I think…)**

"**Please Love Me Sensei!"**

**Chapter 3: Meet the Best friend…**

**The next day…**

'_Journal entry 110' _(A/N: He has a lot of journal entries due to the sexual fantasies he got inspired about! Kiyah! squeals)

_It's been 12 hours, 32 minutes, 35 seconds and counting since I've last seen my Angel… He was so beautiful when the Sakura petals surrounded him! He makes my blood rush so fast I could feel my face grow hot! He makes me drool at the sight of him, and puts my libido into overdrive… God, I almost sound like a girl! Eww… Gross… Ahem! I really hate them! This is why in the first place I would never be interested in girls! I am only interested on Naruto… My beautiful desirable and innocent Foxy Angel…_

_First of all I made a list…Why GIRLS don't seem to interest me…_

_-They are too clingy_

_-They make squeaky sounds which is totally annoying_

_-They're smell is too strong for my nose_

_-They always wear pink! Yuck! I HATE THAT COLOR! It reminds me of someone!!! _

_Sasuke shivers mentally as he remembered the pink-haired banshee_

_-They totally suck at sex _

_Sasuke commented "I mean… What's the use of the word HARDCORE if you're going to do it gentle and slow with them?!"_

_-They say crappy things and buy me crappy things _

_Sasuke commented again "Which I would throw in the garbage!"_

_-They love to brag about they're boyfriends _

_Sasuke commented again but this time feels a throb at the side of his head "What am I some kind of immaterial shit in the shop that everyone's dying to get?!"_

_-They would bring you to hell! _

_Sasuke commented again but is at his wits end "Like what the hell?! Who the fuck would shop in the mall 24/7 without taking a stop to rest a bit?!"_

_-They like to show off they're assets like breasts _

_Sasuke commented again but in disgust "Which I know that underneath all that make-up and sexy clothing tissues were stuffed inside it!"_

_-Lastly, I'm GAY! I'm a man lover! I love dicks! And I love fucking the asshole! _

_Sasuke snickers and thinks of his Angel, he had a nose bleed_

_I feel a bit ecstatic today… Since I saw my Angel yesterday…But I know that it won't last that long… Just 1 month to go and I'll be teaching another batch of brats… Summer school is such a drag! I know that it's my job to teach the underestimated kids. But man, how dumb can they be?! Don't they listen at all?! _

_Okay… I must calm down… Whoops! I must go now its 6:00 a.m., the school gates must be open about now…_

Sasuke puts his balpen away in the pen holder, and then he goes to the right side of the room where his SECRET closet is located. He opens the door immediately and closes it at the same second as he threw his Journal inside that small space. He proceeded to gather his books and other materials he needed, he took a banana for breakfast and he hurriedly walked off to school…

**Later… At 'Konoha Leaf High School and College'…**

"Uh…" Sasuke stood in front of the school entrance as if entranced, the things he carried fell out of his hands, and his jaw dropped in surprise and shock…

"Uchiha-san!" a smiling Naruto jogged towards the frozen and entranced Sasuke. His golden locks swayed gracefully at every step his feet took, his smile warm and breathtaking, and his baby blue eyes seemed to sparkle with the rays of sunlight shown on him. His tanned hand was raised in the air, waving at the raven who just stood there like a statue.

"N-Naruto? What are y-you doing here?" Sasuke couldn't help but stutter a bit; Naruto gave him another smile which made the Uchiha feel all gooey inside.

"Oh… Well… I just enrolled in this school with my bestfriend! I'm going to be a junior and not only that you're my homeroom teacher!" Naruto chirped happily, Sasuke's mind seemed to be working on something…

**Sasuke's Head…**

_Waa!!! Naruto is a junior!!! Not only that he's under me!!! How lucky can I be?!_

_Wait! That means he's sixteen years old and I'm six years older than him!!!_

_Six years isn't bad right?_

_Right?!_

_Damn it… I'm a lusting perverted pedophile… _

_Who cares anyways? As long as I've got everything under my control… Hehe…_

_Ooh… I can just imagine it now… My strong hands gripping that tight ass of his… I wonder if his skin color reaches that area too? Hmm… Well, I'll have to do something about it to fill my curiosity neh?_

**Back to the present…**

"Uchiha-san? Are you alright you seem to have spaced out for a moment?" Naruto looked up at him a red tint covering his chubby cheeks, his tanned hands pressing against Sasuke's strong chest. Somehow they seem to stand very close together, VERY CLOSE, as in so close they're legs are brushing against each other.

"_What the hell? Eh? My hand feels something soft?"_ Sasuke's head spun with curiosity, then he looked down and saw that both of his hands were groping Naruto's ass.

"_Oh, my God!!! I actually grabbed him unconsciously! Now he must think I'm some kind of student molesting teacher!"_ Sasuke started to panic inside his head, but he stood impassive and STILL groping his Angel's ass. After a silent moment, Naruto started to squirm in his grip and Sasuke tried to control his lusting urges.

"Uhm… You're hands…" Naruto moaned and his blush deepened, Sasuke's grip tightened a bit when he panicked but he didn't know that of course.

"Oh! Sorry… I didn't notice that I… Um…" Sasuke trailed off his pale hands let go of Naruto, he had no way to explain this, and his chances with his Angel just slept away slowly as the seconds ticked by. His Angel's tan slender hand was raised and Sasuke closed his eyes preparing to take the slap he rightfully deserved.

"_This is it…"_ Sasuke mentally sighed, but he felt a bit saddened that he lost his Angel because of his unconscious urges.

"Uchiha-san?" Naruto's soft voice called out, the soft hand was gently touching the raven's pale forehead. Sasuke opened his eyes in surprise, Naruto had looked up at the Uchiha but there was no disgust or hate in it, only concern and understanding. The raven felt his heart flutter for a moment, but he still couldn't help his urge to glomp the boy right now. He was so innocent and naïve for his own good, it made him all in all an adorable package that you just couldn't miss for anything. Sasuke blushed when his Angel's hand started to stroke his cheek.

"You're head is slightly warm… And judging by the eye bags you haven't had enough sleep… I guess you seem to be fatigued… Is there something bothering you? Do you need my help?" Naruto asked with concern, his blue eyes were warm and caring, his lips pouted. Sasuke shook his head, he would've accepted the boy's offer to help him out, but not in the way he needed any caring to his health. He wanted to say that everything that had happened to him was his Angel's doing, but Sasuke didn't want to tell the boy that he is a pervert and wants to sleep with the boy even though he disregards the fact that he is Naruto's advisor and teacher in school.

"I-" before Sasuke could say anything someone interrupted him. A person with dark raven hair and dark onyx eyes, his skin as pale as the Uchiha himself jog towards them. Sasuke looked shock for a moment; somehow he could sense a lot of trouble coming from this one person.

"Naruto!" a husky yet happy voice called out, a pale hand waved up in the air. Naruto turned around and waved back, he smiled brightly at the person coming towards them. His blue eyes softened and a warm glow shined with it.

"_He seems familiar…" _Sasuke thought, his pale hand rubbed his chin absentmindedly.

"Sai!" Naruto called out cheerfully, his plump pink lips were slightly wet and the light made it shine temptingly. Sai stopped in front of the blond and his strong pale arms encircled around a small waist. He brought the fragile blond close to his body, dark onyx eyes with another pair of dark onyx eyes stared at each other. Except that the Uchiha's pair of eyes held wisdom and strength while the other held youth and slyness.

"Naruto you look very cute right now…" Naruto blushed at this and Sai slyly smiled at Sasuke, the Uchiha gripped his hand hard and felt a little trickle of blood starting to flow out from the cuts he made from his fingernails.

"Sai… You don't have to hug me every time you come for me… You know how I feel about close contact! I can't even handle a hug with anyone but Iruka-tousan…" Naruto squirmed, his little soft tight ass brushed against Sai's groin, making the Uchiha feel a little uncomfortable himself since his Angel's virtue is on the line. Sai was a sneaky and perverted bastard; Sasuke knew it for himself first handedly...

**Flash Back…**

"Sasuke… I can't go with you to the reunion… I have to study at a friend's house for the upcoming exams two days from now… Not only that I promise to babysit his son…" Itachi said with an emotionless voice, Sasuke just nodded his head and walked into his bathroom. He noticed that his older brother had changed a lot since the past few weeks, he didn't know how but it was a good change.

"Brother…" Sasuke said softly and closed his eyes...

"_Itachi! I will not allow you to ruin our family business! If you won't take it up… I will be forced to stop paying you're tuition fees and not only that… I will stop you from graduating at all!" Fugaku yelled at his son, his wife just stood by silently, she did not want to interfere at all. Itachi sighed at this, making his father angrier; he turned his back from his parents._

"_Alright father… After I graduate from Education… I'll take up the family business…" Itachi's voice was soft and defeated, a lone tear escaped from his half-lidded eyes. Fugaku was surprised and for once relieved that his son did not refuse him. Mikoto sighed sadly for her son, she wanted to hug him and say that everything would be alright. But she just couldn't, Fugaku wouldn't allow such bonding in his family, her husband wanted to rule his sons with an iron fist._

"_Please excuse me Father and… Mother… I have to go to school right now…" Itachi turned to face them, but his hair blocked his face, he bowed politely and left the room quietly. Sasuke stood in front of his older brother and saw Itachi for once in a defeated state. He wanted to take advantage of it but somehow he just didn't have the heart to do it._

"_Sorry… Little brother…" Itachi whispered, still his hair covered his face not showing any emotions at all. He walked past Sasuke and through the door…the younger Uchiha was dumbfounded at his older brother's apology… _

"Sasuke! We have to go now! You're father doesn't want to be late!" Mikoto's voice called out from downstairs. Sasuke brushed his dark raven hair once more and left his room.

**At the Reunion…**

"Yo dickless! How have you been doing lately?" Sai gave the young Uchiha a fake smile.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted his usual reply and glared at his very young cousin.

"Want to see me tongue your third degree cousin?" Sai winked at him, Sasuke felt grossed out, incest wasn't his thing. Plus it's Sai and he is one hormone driven boy. Sasuke walked away to go to the bathroom before he could puke on himself. Sai shrugged and walked away too.

**Later…**

"Disgusting…" Sasuke said under his breath, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He just came from the bathroom and decided to take a little walk until he came upon a very disturbing scene.

"Uhn… S-Sai… amhm…" a girl's voice moaned out, she lay down on the grass with her skirt tossed up. Sai's head was in between her pale slender legs, pink long polished nails grabbed a fist full of raven hair. Two pale hands were squeezing B-cup sized breasts, the girl moaned as Sai tongued her clit skillfully.

"Man… He must be fucking obsessed…" Sasuke said silently, he hid behind the bushes; he shook his head and decided to head back to his other relatives…

**End of Flash Back…**

"Um… Sasuke… Meet my best friend… Sai…" Naruto smiled at the Uchiha, Sai still held the blond close.

"Sai…" Sasuke said with a very hard and emotionless voice, the two pair of dark onyx eyes glared at each other heatedly, Naruto was oblivious of the growing tension between the two.

"Long time no see… Cousin dickless…" Sai said with a smirk, Sasuke growled under his breath, his hands achingly wanted to punch that smug face that was Sai.

**A/N: Waa!!! I hope the fic is okay! I had a little writer's block for awhile! Somehow I wanted to surprise all of you! But it seemed a little hard… I don't really know how to make surprises… I only make em' when I feel em'! Hehe… **

**So tell me what you think… Maybe a few things you think I should add in the story? Huh? Please??? **

**Well… Thank you for your reviews… See ya' on the fourth chapter! Buh-bye! XD**


	4. An Angel Meets a Devil

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the late update… And for that I decided to make a long chapter this time… I know that some of you like Sai… And I made you view him as a bad character but don't worry he changed! You will see in the later chapters… Really! If you want to know why it's because Naruto influenced him… Even Sasuke won't believe it, later on he will! And I guess Sai won't be too much of a pervert like in the previous chapter where he gave a blow job to his own relative! So don't be down SaiNaru fans! There is still HOPE! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and whatsoever… (If I did… Sasuke and Naruto would be girls and everything would be YURI! Joke! I hate girl to girl… Hehe…)**

"**Please Love Me Sensei!"**

**Chapter 4: An Angel Meets a Devil…**

Fwoosh…

The wind brushes the leaves as it passes by, the silence was overwhelming and a thin imaginary electric bolt connected two pairs of dark onyx eyes, the tension grew heavier between the two ravens… Naruto just stood there oblivious of the whole scene, not only that the blond felt very uncomfortable within the hug, he squirmed thinking it would help him out of his situation …

"_Waaa!!! I feel so uncomfortable!!! I can even feel a very hard whatever-it-is-a-stick-or-rock-thingy poking at my butt!" _Naruto wailed inside his head and he felt heat rising to his chubby tanned cheeks, he swiftly turned around to face Sai and he placed both of his hands on the raven's hard chest.

"Sai!!!" Naruto screamed exasperatingly, he firmly pushed the raven away from him, his thin tan arms flailed in the air and he looked at his best friend with red puffy cheeks. Sai just looked at Naruto with no emotion at all; he missed hugging the blond already. Sasuke just sighed and tried to keep his chuckles to himself, he couldn't deny it but his Angel looked pretty adorable when he is mad. Really how could someone look so cute when they're mad? It's just impossible! Only his Naruto could do something like that!

"Don't be so rude! Calling our teacher cousin dickless isn't a joke!" Naruto huffed and puffed, making himself look far more adorable. Sasuke smirked, he knew that Sai was going to be scolded and seeing that his Angel was the one doing it he felt much better now, not only that he felt more secure since the blond totally disliked Sai's advances.

"He is my cousin and he is a dickless guy…" Sai said in a knowingly way, his index finger touching his bottom lip in thought.

"No he isn't! And stop calling him cousin dickless! Dickless!" Naruto yelled, Sai just gave the blond a nod and a little broad smile that looked a bit wicked.

"But it is true he is my cousin…" Sai said with a little enthusiasm, his dark eyes looking at Sasuke. The Uchiha just stood there stiff like a board. Naruto became silent, his eyebrows furrowed, he bent his blond head in thought and then a light bulb popped out.

"Eh?" Naruto said surprised his long blond lashes fluttered a moment, his blue eyes looked at the two ravens, examining them. Suddenly a light bulb appears and he clasps his tanned hands together.

"Oh! So that explains all the similarities!" Naruto said cheerfully, his blue eyes shining yet again, he looked at the two men who were cousins. Naruto pouted and his eyes looked puppyish, the blond looked from his teacher to his best friend. Sasuke felt a nose bleed coming while Sai felt his dick jumping at the sight. After a long while, Naruto concluded that both Sai and Sasuke must be related and we're both twins!

"Waaa!!! It's like you're twins!!!" Naruto squealed cutely and his butt wiggled with excitement, Sasuke turned his face away and grabbed his hanky to dab at the blood running down his nose; Sai just looked on his hands covering the tint in the front of his pants. After a few seconds passed the two ravens regained their composures. And then…

"I DENY THAT WE BOTH LOOK ALIKE!" both Sasuke and Sai said aloud, they both turned they're backs on each other and snorted angrily. Naruto laughed at their behavior, it seemed a bit immature but it was cute to the blond.

"Hahaha!" Naruto's laughter echoed, his laughter was like a sweet melody, one of his tanned hands covered his mouth and some tears started to form in his pretty sky blue eyes. Sasuke and Sai turned their heads to look at Naruto, two pale lips started to form a similar smile, one of happiness and adoration.

Ring… Ring…Flap!

"Hello?" Sai said into his phone, Naruto already stopped laughing and his blue eyes looked at Sai then to Sasuke. The Uchiha just stood there impassively, but when Naruto looked at him he gave his Angel a warm smile. The blond smiled back, Sai flipped his phone close and sighed.

"I have to go… Sorry to leave you behind Naruto… I have someone to pick up…" Sai said with a small smile, Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at his young cousin; somehow the two words 'pick up' seemed a bit perverse.

"Oh… Okay…" Naruto said silently, he smiled at Sai but for a moment there it faltered, Sai didn't see it but Sasuke sure did. Sai nodded his head at Sasuke and then turned to Naruto; he walked up to the blond and patted him on the head affectionately.

"I'll see you later!" Sai said to Naruto, he jogged a few feet away, when Naruto didn't look he gave Sasuke a don't-you-dare-do-anything-funny look. The Uchiha just smirked and Sai glared at him, Sasuke didn't mind to glare back also. When Sai was gone, dark onyx eyes looked at a fidgeting blond. Naruto bit his bottom lip and his pretty sky blue eyes were hidden within those luxurious long blond eyelashes, he looked at the Uchiha as if wanting something from him but was afraid to ask.

"Neh… Uchiha-san… Um… Never mind…" Naruto said softly, his head was bent down and his blue eyes looked a bit gloomy. Sasuke for a moment felt his heart clench, he knew the feeling the blond boy was having right now, but he just couldn't get the word to describe it yet.

"Hn? What? You can tell me you know…" Sasuke said reassuringly, his pale lips formed a warm smile for the blond. He wanted the blond to smile for him.

"Umm… I wonder if… You wouldn't mind hanging out with me for a moment?" Naruto's voice became soft and somewhat girlish, a cute hue of pink appeared in his face, his small canines biting his bottom lip again. Sasuke felt somewhat happy, his dark gaze devoured the blond's appearance, Naruto was just too adorable for his own good!

"Sure! I know a ramen stand nearby!" Sasuke said without hesitating, somehow the raven felt like he forgot something but he totally ignored it.

**In 'Konoha Leaf High School and College'…**

"Neh… Does anyone of you know where Uchiha-sensei is?" a male student ask, the whole students in the classroom shook their heads.

"How about we go ask someone in the principal's office?" another male student suggested.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the whole class shrieked and many heads were shaking vigorously. Girls were biting their nails off while the guys pulled the hair off; the scene was like it was the end of the world.

"He might get mad at us if we leave class without permission!!!" a female student shrieked and the class was panicking. After time passed by it became silent, then an eerie mood surrounded them and another male student stood up.

"Haven't you learned anything from yesterday?" he said softly, his head bent down dramatically as he sat down silently. A dark cloud formed over all the students as they recalled how their teacher gave them the DETENTION FROM HELL…

It was very stupid actually the reason why they got the DETENTION FROM HELL… It was like this… Uchiha-sensei was already having a bad mood over something they don't know about… He was lecturing about Hitler and his sadistic history… Until one student coughed while he was having a lecture, he stopped in mid sentence and his eyes grew red. He looked at the student who coughed and then at everyone in the classroom, silently and deathly the Uchiha said…

"YOU ARE ALL HAVING DETENTION FOR COUGHING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION HENCE DISRUPTING THE WHOLE CLASS!!! NOW WHILE YOU'RE ALL IN DETENTION WRITE A 100 MILLION WORDS ESSAY ABOUT OUR LESSON WHICH WAS DISRUPTED!!!" Sasuke said with fire coming out of his mouth and his eyes were red with rage, after that he stomped out the classroom banging the door close which turned into splinters. Everyone kept quiet in their seats, boys peed in their pants and girls cried they're eyes out in fear…

After recalling that fearsome memory… They all shivered in their seats…

**At the Ramen stand with Sasuke and Naruto…**

"So… Naruto tell me about yourself and how did you meet my troublesome cousin?" Sasuke asked the blond boy who was slurping his noodles. Naruto finished his 5th bowl of ramen while Sasuke was currently half done with his first bowl.

"Hmmm… Well… My parents died when I was 9 years old… They're car got hijacked one night and the guy shot both of them dead…" Naruto said silently, Sasuke grabbed the blonde's small hand and squeezed it softly.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke said comfortingly, his dark onyx eyes looked directly into sky blue ones. Naruto smiled at the Uchiha and shook his blond head.

"It's okay… I'm happy now because I have Iruka-tousan!" Naruto said enthusiastically, his blue eyes shined with warmth. Sasuke felt his heart beat erratically to it, this blond was an angel, and he managed to survive through all the horrors of life and smiled in the end of it.

"Of course! Iruka must be a very lucky man to have such a pretty son neh?" Sasuke said with a smirk, his pale arm came around Naruto's shoulder. The blond blushed red like a tomato.

"Uhm… Thank you…" Naruto said softly, his smile was small but warm and he looked at the Uchiha with those innocent eyes.

"No problem… Besides it is true… You do look adorable…" Sasuke said once more and this time, he pinched Naruto's tanned chubby cheek.

"Eh?! Hehehe… Stop that! Only girls like to be called adorable! I'm a man!" Naruto said and swatted the Uchiha's hand away playfully. The raven laughed at Naruto's childishness. Naruto puffed his cheeks and he looked at the Uchiha with interest, somehow the blond felt very comfortable with him and it was a very good feeling.

"So… Where did you used to go to school before?" Sasuke asked his smile brighter than before, he was curious about Naruto's enrollment.

"I was home schooled by my father… And Sai was my only friend… but before him… I used to have this very close friend he was like a brother to me…" Naruto said with a sad smile on his face and Sasuke listened to the story…

**Flash Back…**

"Papa… What happened to Itachi?" An eleven years old Naruto tugged at Iruka's hand, the older man looked down at the little boy and he smiled sadly.

"Itachi had to go somewhere Naruto… He won't be coming back…" Iruka said softly to the little boy, his brown chocolate eyes still unfazed of emotions. Naruto looked away with sadness and those sky blue eyes of his started to tear up.

"But he didn't say goodbye! He can't leave! I'll be all alone!!! I… sniff… I don't want him to leave me… sniff… Why? Why do people leave?! Sniff… W-why? Waaa…" Naruto cried out loud, his small hands rubbed at his tearing eyes. Iruka then felt sad, he knelt down and hugged Naruto tightly. The little boy cried some more as he felt his father's warm and securing arms around him.

"Itachi-nii left! Papa and mama left! And you will leave next won't you?!" Naruto yelled out in his crying state. Iruka felt his heart drop when he heard Naruto say those words.

"I won't leave you Naruto! Never! I love you too much to leave you alone!" Iruka said aloud, his face buried in Naruto's soft golden locks. Iruka's hold tightened and small arms wrapped around his neck, Naruto stopped crying and sniffed. Iruka stood up and brought the boy with him in his arms.

"If I leave… I'll be alone too… Without you my life isn't complete…" Iruka said softly into the blond's little ear, his heart was mourning for his son's sadness. Naruto looked up at his new father with glassy blue eyes and his little hands reached out to caress Iruka's cheeks.

"I love you too papa! Naruto will never leave you ever!" Naruto said with his small and distraught voice but the little blond manage to give a small smile to his father. Iruka smiled back and brought his son home.

**3 years later…**

"Iruka-tousan… Neh… Can I eat now? Can I? I want ramen!!! Raammmeeennn…" Naruto whined and begged but Iruka ignored it, he had a lot of time to tolerate Naruto's childish behavior. A vein was throbbing in the side of the older man's head.

"No Naruto! Not unless you finish the exercise I gave you!" Iruka said firmly, he stood up collected all the books and left Naruto alone in the room. The blond boy huffed and puffed; he grabbed the book and answered the exercise Iruka asked him to do. When he was done the blond folded his arms on the table and lay his head down on it. After an hour or two passed by everything became silent, the room felt so stuffy and it was dark, Naruto hadn't bothered to turn on the lights…

"Neh… Why do I feel so lonely? I have Iruka… but why does my heart seem so… empty?" Naruto asked himself, his sky blue eyes stared outside the window. He could see the street lamps outside, a man and his dog was walking down the sidewalk. It was so peaceful until…

Vrooommm…

"It's him again…" Naruto said under his breath, he stood up from his chair and approached the window. His sight took in a cool sleek black viper that parked in a garage next door to his house. A tall dark raven got out of the car, his lips formed a smirk as he got to the other side of his car. Naruto watched as the boy opened the door politely for a pretty girl. The dark raven pressed a button in his keys and the garage door closed, the last thing Naruto saw is, that the pretty girl clung to the dark raven's neck and wildly made out with him.

"The usual… He brings in a lot of pretty girls… Why doesn't he just stick to one?" Naruto sighed; he shook his blond head and sat silently back. Iruka came in with his ramen and didn't notice his son's gloomy mood.

"Naruto? It's so dark in here, why don't you turn on the lights next time okay?" Iruka complained, he puts Naruto's diner down on the table where he was sitting. Then he turns on the light and faces his son.

"Sorry… I'll keep that in mind next time…" Naruto said softly with a smile on his face, his eyes wrinkled not showing the emotions it held. Iruka nodded his head and returned the smile.

"Well… I'm going out tomorrow to get your aunt from the airport, she just came from Europe and she needs help to find a place to stay, so you watch over the house okay?" Iruka asked his son politely. Naruto was already slurping at his noodles when his father joined him.

"Sure… Don't forget to buy groceries… We're running out of conditioner… Not only that my ramen stock is depleting!" Naruto talked with his mouth full, some of the soup in his mouth got caught on Iruka's face.

"Okay… I'll buy you more ramen but please don't with your mouth full…" Iruka said then he stood up from his chair and wiping his face clean at the same time.

"Well… I have to go to bed early… Tomorrow will be a very busy day for me… Goodnight son... I love you…" Iruka bent down and kissed his son on the forehead. Then he walked towards the doorway.

"Night papa! I love you too!" Naruto chirped at his father lovingly, Iruka smiled at his son then turned back to walk to his room. When Iruka was gone, the blond slumped in his chair, his sky blue eyes stared blankly at the white wall of the room. Naruto sat there feeling gloomy and lonely…

**The next day…Iruka had left early for the airport…**

"Ah! What a fresh morning it is!" Naruto said brightly, he wiped his sweating face with his gloved hand. The blond wore a pretty small pink apron, his shirt was a baby blue color and it was tight to show off his slim figure, he wore normal jeans. He sat on a small white chair taking good care of the roses. The blond loved to do gardening so every morning it would be his responsibility to care for the plants. Naruto was humming a soft tune; his hand was working carefully as he tended the plants.

"You asshole! How dare you kick me out of bed after having sex with you?!" a female voice shrieked, the peaceful aura was pierced with the sudden hostile disturbance in his neighbor's house.

"Yeah… You love me… So what? I don't really feel anything for you…" the boy said with boring interest, the girl slammed the door open and stomped her way out.

"You will one day have rotten luck in you're love life you jerk! And I'll spit on you're name until the world stops spinning!" the girl cursed him and said many nuisances, but the raven didn't care he was just yawning and staring at some wooden fence his neighbor owned. Naruto just sat there and watch the girl leave in anger, he felt very sad for the girl, his sky blue eyes stared at the raven who just stood emotionless.

"Poor girl…" Naruto said softly and worked on the roses again. As he was working he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. The blond looked up and his eyes locked with dark onyx. Naruto gasped and for once felt vulnerable, the tall dark raven who stood at the doorway of his house was standing right before him, the white picket fence was the only thing that stood in between them including the rose bush.

"You…" the raven said huskily, Naruto felt himself shiver, and he looked up at the boy with his sky blue eyes which was hidden underneath his long blond luscious lashes.

"Yes?" his voice was small; he just didn't have the courage to talk to his jerk of a neighbor after all… He had seen much worse things which made him label the raven as an ass face without a heart…

"You're my neighbor right?" he asked with a smile, he bent his body to lean on the fence.

"I am… Since I've lived here… since I was 9 years old…" the blond said softly, he didn't look at the raven, he concentrated on the flowers again.

"Hmm… I'm Sai… and you must be?" the boy 'Sai' held his pale hand out and Naruto just stared at it before hesitatingly taking it.

"I'm Naruto…" they both shook hands, the blond stood up and faced the raven properly, the boy was just a 4 inches taller than him. Naruto felt very insecure, he was smaller compared to Sai, his body is slim while the raven had a well built chest.

"Nice to meet you… I never knew that I had a very adorable-looking neighbor…" Sai said with a smile, Naruto blushed and fidgeted under the boy's dark gaze. Then for a minute or two, Naruto felt a vein throb at the side of his forehead.

"Eh?! Adorable?!" Naruto looked incredulously up at the boy; he flailed his arms up in the air and then for awhile stopped to glare at the smug looking raven.

"I'm a man for God's sake! You don't call me adorable!" he glared at Sai with his sky blue eyes, Sai chuckled at his antics, the blond pouted at him.

"Meanie…" Naruto said under his breath, he crossed his slender arms in front of his chest, his sky blue eyes half-closed and his lips in form of a cute pout. Sai stretched out his hand and caressed the boy's cheek; the blond gasped and retreated from it.

"Hmm… You're so cute… Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Sai grinned at the blond, Naruto felt a little bit suspicious but curious at the same time.

"What?" Naruto said in a demanding and irritated tone, but still he looked cute. Sai's grins become wider and then he bent his face closer to the blonds, his pale lips brushing against the other's ear.

"Do you have a dick underneath those pants off yours?" Sai whispered, after that he backed up and looked at Naruto innocently. The blond clenched his hands tightly into fists; his blood boiled and rushed through his veins. A second passed and another… and another… and another… Until…

SMACK!

"You perve!!!" Naruto shrieked but not in a girlish way, alright his voice turned girly and the raven looked at him stupefied.

And that was the start of a truly disturbing friendship… And Sai for once felt amused and very… VERY… Attracted to a person he never knew would be his best friend… And somehow… Fell for that best friend…

After that very encounter… Sai changed his act… He devoted himself to Naruto and the blond was oblivious to it like the usual…

**End of Flash Back…**

"And that's how I met the jerk…" Naruto said as he finished his story, Sasuke stared at the blond with interest. Somehow the boy was oblivious or just in denial, after hearing that story he must be very cautious of his young cousin. Sai might take advantage of the poor and naïve boy.

"So… Do you want me to take you home?" Sasuke asked politely, the blond smiled brightly at him. They both paid for their bills, well in fact Sasuke was the one paying and they both left.

**In 'Konoha Leaf High School and College'…**

"Waaa…. Where is Uchiha-sensei?! I'm hungry!!!" a male student whined a loud.

"Shhh… keep quiet! He might hear you!" a female said, all the students hushed and waited for their sensei to come.

**A/N: How was it? I hope it was alright… If you liked it please send me a review… I noticed that it's going down…o.o Anyhow… It's a bit longer… The next chapter will be better I promise! So pweaseee send me more reviews!!!! TY!!**


	5. Older Brother's Back!

**Author's Notes: OMG!!! It's almost Periodical Test!!! I'll be missing you a bit… But I will still write as I study at the same time! Hehe… I've been thinking lately… Thinking really hard... I know that some of you… are KakaIru fans… I'll try to let that happen… But the silver haired pervert will first take a look at Naruto… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and whatsoever… (If I did would you hate my version? O.o) **

"**Please Love Me Sensei!" **

**Chapter 5: Older Brother's Back!**

What is love?

Baby don't hurt me…

Don't hurt me…

No more…

"Huh? What the hell? Don't tell me I left my CD player on…" Sasuke sighed as he entered his simple apartment. He sat on the small stool chair to take of his shoes and grabbed a pair of house slippers to his left. A small smile played his lips as he thought about moments ago… When he walked Naruto home…

**Flash Back… **

"_Naruto knows Itachi… and as he mentioned him… They were like brothers…" _Sasuke thought silently, the blond boy walked beside him.

"Neh… Uchiha-san…" Naruto called out to him in a soft voice, the raven twisted his neck to look at the adorable boy who was fidgeting nervously.

"Yes Naruto?" Sasuke answered, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Naruto bit his bottom lip, his blue eyes looked up at the man and the boy had a blush in his cheeks.

"Um… Do you think it's possible… to love someone who is like a brother to you?" Naruto asked innocently, Sasuke felt taken aback, his heart stopped beating for a moment and somehow dropped to the bottom of his soles.

"Uh… Yes… It is possible…" Sasuke said softly, he didn't understand why he felt that way but somehow he felt a little hurt. Somehow Naruto… felt more for his older brother.

"Really? So it is possible!" Naruto smiled brightly and he glomped the Uchiha. Sasuke was startled by the blonde's sudden action so they were both sent to the ground; the raven lay down on the dirt floor while Naruto straddled him.

"Ugh…" Sasuke groaned, he felt his head ache at the impact, his hands held on to Naruto's slim waist. The blond boy suddenly panicked and worried over the raven.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Sasuke!" Naruto said a bit frantically, he was moving a lot on top of Sasuke that his soft bottom kept on brushing against the Uchiha's limp member making it grow hard. Naruto's delicate hands grabbed at the back of the Sasuke's head and he started massaging it. But the raven didn't mind at all, he was surprised to hear Naruto call out his first name, and it sounded real good too.

"Uhn… mmm…" Sasuke tried to control his moans, Naruto's hands felt good and his bottom was just as he imagined it as soft as a luscious pillow.

"_Oh no! What to do?! What to do?! He's in pain! I can hear his moans! It must be that bad then!!!" _Naruto was panicking inside his head, he kept on massaging and his bottom was wiggling against the Uchiha's hardening member with his slight movements.

"N-Naruto…" Sasuke moaned out, when he spoke out the blonde's name he bit back his tongue, feeling exposed like an idiot.

"_Shit! What now?! I just moaned out his name! Waaa… He heard my moan! Okay Sasuke! Get a hold of yourself… Just tell him it hurts! Yea! It hurts! That will do!" _Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to ignore the tempting ass and hands of his blond.

"It h-hurts…" Sasuke said as he tried not to moan but whimper, making Naruto worry even more.

"You're hurt! Oh my God! Where?!" Naruto shouted in concern, his soft tanned hands stopped massaging the Uchiha's head and started to roam all over the raven's body. Sasuke squirmed from his touch; it felt too good to feel his hands roam all over his body. But not in this situation, it was too much and he could embarrass himself in front of the blond.

"_Where is the injury?! And why can I feel a very hard whatever-it-is-a-stick-or-rock-thingy poking at my butt! It's just like Sai's! Except it feels much more annoyingly long!!! OH WHATEVER! I MUST FIND THE SOURCE OF HIS PAIN!" _Naruto's hand roamed around the Uchiha's chest, Sasuke was breathing really hard, his libido was going crazy and he couldn't see sense.

"N-Naruto… I think… The pain won't go away if you just… get off me… please…" Sasuke said breathily, the blond stopped his frantic search and obliged to his request. Naruto stood up and helped the raven on his feet.

"I-I'm sorry…" Naruto's voice was soft and apologetic, Sasuke could breathe better now and he was in control of his libido. The wild animal was now tamed; Sasuke stood straight and tried to fix his composure.

"It's alright…" Sasuke said with a forced smile, he just couldn't stop thinking about Naruto's soft luscious butt. The blond bowed his head in apology.

"I hope you weren't in too much pain because of my clumsiness…" Naruto smiled softly at him, Sasuke just nodded his head and grabbed Naruto's hand. They both continued they're walk in silence. It was very awkward, Naruto's blue eyes looked at the entwining hands and he felt his face flush red.

"Um… Uchiha-san?" Naruto called out shyly, Sasuke looked at him and let go of the blond's hand to fold his arms in front of his chest. When Sasuke's pale hand left Naruto's, the blond felt disappointed, he like Sasuke's hands against his. The blond felt safe and comfortable with the Uchiha.

"Call me Sasuke…" the raven smirked at Naruto, the blond blushed harder and his blue eyes looked down.

"Sasuke… I want to thank you for the Ramen…and this is my house…" Naruto said as he fidgeted with his index fingers. They both stopped in front of a small house that would fit for two people. It was color white and the roof was blue. Sasuke stared for a moment at it and then to Naruto.

"It looks cute… The roof reminds me of your charming sky blue eyes…" Sasuke said in a husky voice, Naruto flushed at the comment, he felt like melting into a puddle in front of the raven.

"Sasuke… Before you go… I want to say honestly that… I like you… And… I want you to be my friend and brother..." the blond's voice was soft and shy, Naruto looked up at him with cute puppy eyes and a small smile crept up his plump pouty lips.

"Sure… I would love to be your friend and brother Naruto…" Sasuke returned the small smile and without thinking he bent down to give a gentle kiss on the blond's forehead. Naruto froze for a moment and his face grew bright red, Sasuke was surprised himself. But he had to face the younger boy.

"Ahm… Good bye Sasuke and Take care!" Naruto said quickly and he gave a small peck on the Uchiha's lips. The blond turned and ran inside his house. The Uchiha stood frozen staring at the empty space where the blond used to stand. His pale cheeks started to grow red, his pale hand reached for his lips, his index finger touching his lips. He could still feel the softness of Naruto's lips, then a smirk grew and he felt very refreshed.

**End of Flash Back…**

Squeak…

"Little Brother… Welcome home…" a monotonous voice called out, Sasuke whipped his head at the man who stood at the doorway of his bathroom in a small bath towel.

"You're home then? Since when Itachi?" Sasuke questioned, he raised one dark eyebrow at his older brother. Then Sai walked in with a bowl in one hand and chopsticks in the other.

"Since I left you with Naruto…" Sai said, his dark eyes looked down on the bowl he was holding and he used his chopsticks to grab a few strands of noodles. He started slurping it in his mouth, Sasuke stared disgustingly at Sai, his cousin's mannerisms in eating reminded him of his Blond Foxy Angel but Naruto was exceptional in manners.

"Ramen? Is there more of it?" Itachi asked his younger cousin ignoring Sasuke.

"Yea! It's in the pot at the stove!" Sai said cheerfully with a grin, and then he looked at Sasuke and gave him a fake plastered smile.

"There's enough for you too cousin dickless!" Sai said in his annoyingly cheerful voice, only Naruto sounded cute and sexy with that cheerful voice.

"No thanks… I had some with **Naruto**…" Sasuke emphasized the blond's name and smirked when he saw Sai glare at him intensely.

CLANG!

"Huh?" both Sasuke and Sai turned to the kitchen; they hurriedly walked in to see Itachi who stood frozen in front of the stove.

"Itachi?" they both called to him in concern unison. Itachi turned to the both of them; his face held a warm smile and his dark red eyes seemed vibrant with life.

"Naruto… How is he?" Itachi asked the both of them; Sai seemed a bit frightened of the older Uchiha. Sasuke was the only brave one, so he answered his brother.

"He's fine… He's all grown up… And is such a charming adorable boy…" Sasuke said as he directly spoke to his brother, his eyes staring into blood red ones. Sasuke always wonder how Itachi's eyes turned into that shade of color, his older brother never told him anything when he started working in his family business.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Itachi asked once again, Sasuke looked at his cousin who hanging at his back, Sai stepped in front of him and grabbed his wallet which was in his back pocket.

"Uhm… Yea, I have some…" Sai said nervously, his smile cracking; Itachi walked to him and grabbed his wallet. The two Uchiha's looked into it, after a minute blood spurted through their nose, the floor and walls were a bloody mess.

"HOW did you get these pictures?!" the two Uchiha brothers looked hotly at Sai, their eyes burning fire and their voice a venomous death.

"Umm… the internet? Hehe…" Sai nervously laughed and scratch the back of his head.

"N-Naruto looks ADORABLE!" Itachi said in a screeching tone, his eyes bulging and his breathing insanely fast. Sasuke vigorously nodded his head and was in the same state as his older brother. They both scanned the pictures slowly, savoring every pose and adorable outfit Naruto was in.

The first picture was of Naruto in his orange fox printed boxers, he had an angry cute look on his face, he was standing up his upper body twisting a little to look at the camera. His hair gracefully flew around him, somehow he looked like he was undressing himself for a hot bath, since he was standing inside his bathroom with white glossy tiles.

Sasuke and Itachi felt their faces grow hot.

The second picture was of Naruto in a fox costume for Halloween, he was wearing tight black shorts that reached halfway to his knees. He wore an orange top which was tight and short that his cute belly button was seen. His hands and feet wore fake kitsune paws to complete the outfit. The blond was pouting at the camera; his foxy ears and tail were slightly bent for the effect, which truly did make him resemble a kawaii kitsune.

Sasuke and Itachi felt their lower regions growing hot.

The third picture was of Naruto in a long white robe; he was singing solo in a choir, his appearance looking immaculate and ethereal like an angel. His blue eyes shined under the bright light and his golden locks were down, framing his face beautifully. His pink plump lips were forming a small o. His expression was of one in joy and happiness.

Sasuke and Itachi felt their blood rushing very fast, making their dicks jump in excitement.

The fourth picture was of Naruto who was soundly asleep in his bed, the boy's shirt was ridden up to reveal two cute little pink nubs, he was wearing black shorts which showed off his long tanned slender legs.

Sasuke and Itachi stared at Sai intensely as if asking the boy if he took advantage of their adorable Naruto, Sai laughed nervously at them and shook his immediately in case they would pounce on him angrily any moment.

The fifth picture was of Naruto in a tight green spandex, Gai and Lee stood beside the boy, he waved at the camera and gave a bright smile. They were in a gym where Naruto took his daily exercising at. The spandex showed everything, all the details of Naruto's body, the curves and slenderness of it. The spandex suit was like a provocation. Naruto was small yet slender; he was a very desirable boy.

Sasuke and Itachi drooled at the picture.

The last picture was of Naruto in a maid's outfit, he held a very bright red face, and he was pouting at the camera. He held a tray in one hand and the other held a feather duster.

The skirt length was so low that the black lacey underwear he wore could be seen. On top of his blond head was a small hat. Blue eyes were half-open, his long slender eyelashes made him look seductive. His lips were more plumped and pouty as he wore a soft color of pink lip gloss. Around his neck he wore a black choker with a pearl in the middle. The white and black color of the outfit clashed together on Naruto's petite body perfectly.

Sasuke and Itachi stared at Sai intensely once again and Sai spoke out.

"What? He lost in a bet! And he promised to me that if he'd lose he could do anything for me!" Sai said innocently, the two Uchiha brother's glared at their younger cousin once more and kept the pictures for confiscation for what reason they didn't have to make up. After that they started to clean up the mess in the kitchen. When they were all done they all stayed in the living area, resting their tired bodies.

"I should visit him tomorrow then…" Itachi said all of a sudden, he lay on the couch still in his white towel.

"Yea! That'd be a great idea!" Sai said cheerfully, Itachi and Sasuke glared at him, then the boy kept his mouth shut.

"Hn. Class will start two weeks from now… I don't think you can come Sai since you still have to prepare…" Sasuke said firmly, Sai was about to protest but then Itachi glared at him intensely and so he nodded his head obediently.

"Well… I better call Iruka then…" Itachi stood up from the couch and the towel actually slips from his lower body. Sasuke and Sai's eyes were wide like china plates; they both stared at Itachi's lower anatomy.

"That's impossible… Did you do a job on yours?" Sai asked the older Uchiha, surprise written in his features.

"It's natural… The Uchiha's are born with splendid gifts…" Itachi smirked at the both of them, he bent down to pick up his towel and he walked away. Leaving the two boys dumbstruck in their places, Sai and Sasuke watched him disappear in the hallway.

Ring… Ring…

"Hello?" a cheerful voice picked up the phone.

"Can I speak to Iruka? It is an important call…" Itachi said in his monotone voice.

"Well, you are speaking to Iruka… How can I help you then?" Iruka asked in a polite manner and tone.

"Well… It's been a long time Iruka… It is I Itachi speaking to you…" Itachi smirked as he heard Iruka gasp from the other line.

"Oh, my goodness! Itachi! It has been a long time indeed how are you?" Iruka asked in surprise.

"I'm fine… It's just that I want to talk with you and Naruto… How about we three have dinner together?" Itachi asked coolly, he waited for Iruka's answer, his blood red eyes stared at a white wall.

"Sure! How about tomorrow? School doesn't start for tomorrow in the next two weeks and I can get off work early…" Iruka said in a cheerful voice yet again, he was very excited to meet Itachi, he knew that Naruto would be very pleased to see him.

"Okay… Tomorrow at 5 o' clock in the evening then… Meet me at the café near 'Konoha Leaf High School and College'…" Itachi said monotonously.

"Tomorrow then! See you at 5old friend!" Iruka said delightedly, then Itachi said his goodbyes to Iruka and gently put down the phone. The older Uchiha started to smile as he imagined seeing Naruto once again…

"Naruto… Tomorrow… I'll be able to hold you in my arms once again…" Itachi said silently, a warm smile crept up his impassive lips.

"_So… Older brother likes Naruto too eh?" _Sasuke said inside his head, he peeped in the hallway eaves dropping on the conversation his older brother had in the phone.

"_No matter what… I won't give you up so easily Naruto…"_ Sasuke said determinedly inside his head, his two hands clenched in tight fists.

**A/N: Waaa… I'm done!!! So please tell me what you think… This chapter for me took me little time… It wasn't hard for me at all… Hehe… I hope you all like it… If you have some stuff you don't like about it… just tell me… so that I can fix it… See ya' on the next chapter then! Ja ne! TC GB!**


	6. Reunion

**Author's Notes: Hmm… How should I say this? Waaa… Itachi is back!!! And how will Naruto react? Hm? SECRET! Just read to find it out for yourself! Waaa… Periodical Test… It was a nightmare! Joke… Hehe… It was okie… People… There will be many character appearances in the later chapters I hope its okay for you all… Um… Oh, yea… To remind you… I will put the age differences of the characters…**

**Age List: **

**Naruto- 16**

**Sai- 16**

**Sasuke- 22 (A/N: Kiyah! My lucky number!)**

**Itachi- 26**

**Iruka- 27**

**(So… that's how old they all are…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and whatsoever… (If I did then… Uzumaki Naruto would be mine! BWAHAHAHA!!!!)**

"**Please Love Me Sensei!"**

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

'Is it on? Oh, shit!' a woman's voice could be heard.

Titititit- tooot… Then a song plays…

'Good morning to you all! Live in Konohagakure!'

A woman holding a microphone stood outside of a school, many ambulances were seen parking around it, and paramedics are busy going in and out of the big old building…

'In Konohagakure… A whole class of students is seen being evacuated by paramedics… They seem to have never left the classroom for almost 24 hours… Literally meaning that they never left their seats leaving who-knows-what in it…' the woman looked at her back; a paramedic was tending to a student who was lying almost unconsciously on the stretcher. The woman approached the student and she bent down a little for the student to speak up into the microphone her one hand held.

'What can you say about this?' she asked the almost unconscious student who seemed to be in his own oblivion.

'No… Ugh… I'm… Sorry! Uhh… No please! NO DETENTION!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO COUGH WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION!!! I-' the student hysterically yelled and struggled in his lying position until the paramedic gave him a sedative to keep him down. The woman shook her head and sighed, then she faced the camera and put on a smile.

'What did these youthful students face? We do not know… But someday we will discover what has driven them to this state… Until then… This is Konohagakure Live News… We are pleased to serve you wonderful people with so much insightful news… Good morning to you all and see you again on the 5 o' clock news…' the woman gave one last smile to the camera and the song played yet again…

Titititit- tooot…

"Sasuke! The school called!" Itachi yelled up the stairs, a door could be heard slammed open and footsteps stomping on the floor.

"What?!" Sasuke yelled back, he was a bit flustered and frustrated right now; and he was already late for school…

Earlier in the morning, he was getting ready for school and then thoughts of Naruto came into his head, while thinking of his angel in random outfits and positions time drifted away. Then he noticed that he was 10 minutes late and so he tried to rummage his stuff altogether until Itachi screamed from downstairs.

"The school said that you're class today is cancelled since all your students are in a sick leave…" Itachi said in his monotonous voice, Sasuke just leaned in to hear all of what he had said.

"Hmm… Maybe the plague got to them…" Sasuke said to himself, Itachi raised a slender eyebrow at this, and then Sasuke shook his head and snorted.

"Maybe their just absent because they're bored to hell and couldn't move their lazy asses off their chairs while I yap away in front of them… And they think that my lectures are lame! Well, they're excuse for skipping my class is lame!" Sasuke snorted once again and stomped back into his room to day dream about Naruto some more and write something new in his journal. He knew that today Itachi would meet up with his love and his future father-in-law. Itachi just went back to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and silently thought of what to do when he would meet up with Naruto once again.

"Naruto…" Itachi said his name softly and a small smile crept up his lovely face…

**Flash Back…**

"Ita-nii!!!" Naruto ran towards his brother figure, Itachi stood there with his arms wide open and a faint smile was adorned on his lovely pale lips. Currently, the little boy was wearing a cute sun flower dress and matching shoes. Naruto jumped into his welcoming arms, Itachi held him up and small tan slender arms encircled his neck.

"Naru-chan… You look so cute in that dress…" Itachi said softly, he could feel Naruto's bottom under his hold, it was soft and tender. Naruto blushed at the older man and pouted at him. He shook his shoulder long golden locks and shyly looked up at Itachi.

"Don't call me cute!!! I'm not a girl!" Naruto yelled at Itachi, his blue eyes tried to glare at the man, but Itachi thought all his actions are just too adorable for the little boy.

"If you're not cute… Than why are you wearing girl's clothes?" Itachi asked, raising a slender eyebrow at the little boy he held, a smirk started to appear replacing the smile.

"But I had no choice… Papa's little cousin wanted to play dress up with me… And if I didn't she'd cry! Naruto doesn't want to see anyone cry because it would make me cry too!" Naruto pouted once more, Itachi chuckled at the boy, he was just too kind and adorable for his own good. Itachi really couldn't get enough of him and never will.

"Naru-chan… You are so adorable…" Itachi whispered and leaned in to give a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead. When he backed away, Naruto was flustered and his sky blue eyes misted. It was so adorable the way he looked right now, all flustered and riled up.

"Ita-nii… I love you…" Naruto smiled and pecked him on the lips. Itachi gladly took the kiss, he enjoyed Naruto's loving pecks and he plans to savor it until the day he had to leave him. Itachi sighed sadly, Naruto caught it and so he placed both of his little tanned hands on either side of the older Uchiha's face.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, concerned for his brother, Itachi just shook his head and smiled at the little boy.

"Nothing… It's just that I love you too much that I want to eat you up!" Itachi said cheerfully, and then he proceeded to shower Naruto with kisses all over the boy's face. Naruto giggled and gladly accepted the kisses.

"Hehe… Ita-nii!!! Don't eat me!" Naruto childishly said and tried to avoid getting his face eaten by the kisses of his older brother, when the raven was done the little boy patted Itachi's head and kissed the man on the forehead. The blond little boy smiled and Itachi in return smiled at him.

**End of Flash Back…**

"Naruto… You're so adorable… No matter what you will always have that glow about you that makes everyone feel warm and welcomed…" Itachi smiled softly and looked down, his hand held a picture of Naruto in his Choir outfit that he and Sasuke confiscated from Sai, that perverted bastard was lucky not to get a beating from them.

Riinnngggg…. Riiiinnnngggg…. Click!

"Hello?" Itachi answered the phone, his face containing that joyful smile.

"Itachi?" a very deep voice spoke in the other line. Itachi suddenly recognized that voice and his smile fades away.

"Otousan? What business do you have if you are calling Sasuke?" Itachi said in his very monotone and business-like voice.

"I'm surprised Itachi… You're home and you didn't call us about your arrival… You're mother and I are disappointed of you… Where did you're manners go?" Fugaku said in a displeased manner, Itachi held the phone tight his knuckles became white.

"I'm sorry… I was so tired yesterday that I had to go to bed… I was planning on calling but I just got up late because of jet lag…" Itachi spoke smoothly, his excuse seemed clear and his apology was sincere, in short he lied through his teeth without any problem.

"Hmm… I guess… We forgive you… I'll call back later… Goodbye Itachi…" Fugaku hung up immediately before his son could say anything in the other line, its not like Itachi wanted to say anything to his parents after all, so he didn't mind it. Itachi put down the phone and gave a long sigh.

"Well… I better start getting dressed… I have to look good when I meet my Kitsune once again…" Itachi looked at the picture in his hand again and the smile appeared beautifully on his face again.

**Later… At a café near School… 5:30 pm…**

"Iiirrrruuuukkkkaaaaaaa…. Neeeeeehhhhhh…. I'm Hungry!!!!!!!" Naruto whined aloud, he sat opposite of his father on the couch for two.

"Quiet Naruto! You're surprise will be coming soon!" Iruka scolded his son; he felt a vein throb at the side of his forehead. He sat on a chair that would fit for one person, his legs crossed and a cup of coffee in one hand, the other was holding a rubber ball that psychiatrists recommended to relieve stress by squeezing into it all you're negative energies. Iruka was glad that the ball works but his patience has a limit.

"Buuutttt… It's sooooo very boring! I've been waiting for thirty minutes!" Naruto whined again and pouted at his father. Iruka just calmly gazed at his son and sighed, he was getting too old for his own good and Naruto was still an adorable little boy to him.

"Man… I need to get laid soon or I'll go nuts…" Iruka whispered under his breath, Naruto looked at Iruka with a puzzled look.

"Did you say something?" Naruto asks innocently, his head tilted to the side a little. Again the blond boy was adorable and his power of cuteness was attracting perverts in his vicinity. Iruka glared at all of the men and women, silently he signed to them 'BACK OFF OR DIE.'

"Uh… N-nothing! I didn't say anything!" Iruka said immediately, Naruto just nodded his head and sat back in his seat. After a minute, the blond boy started to whine again and annoy the hell out of Iruka.

"_Where the hell is he?!" _Iruka complained in his head, he was getting very hot-headed as every second passes by. Naruto was very unbearable when you had to make him wait. And Iruka was a patient man until someone pops a vein or two.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Iruka-san…" a deep monotonous voice alerted Iruka. Chocolate brown eyes stared at the man before him. Itachi had grown well; he seemed more masculine and superior than before. And still Itachi held the grace and aura of an Uchiha; he is the very image and bright future for all the Uchihas to come.

"_This is so absurd! It's just as the Uchiha's would do! Be stylishly late to make a grand entrance!" _Iruka snorts and looks at his son, who seems to be frozen shock.Iruka couldn't blame the boy; he felt the same way when Itachi had called him. It has been years exactly that he and his son had last seen or even communicate with the older raven.

"Itachi-nii is it really you?" Naruto's sky blue eyes sparkled dreamily; he couldn't believe that the person that stood before him was the long lost brother who had left him years ago. Tears started to swell up and his breathing became hasty, his knees felt weak.

"Yes, Naru-chan… It's me… And I've come back for you…" Itachi stepped forward and grab hold of Naruto's hand. The older raven pulled the teen up on his feet and possessive pale arms encircled around a small slender waist.

"Itachi-nii…" Naruto blushed like a tomato, his blue eyes looking at something else besides the intense blood-red eyes. Itachi smiled at the young boy and slowly… so very slowly… He bent his head… his pale hand grabbed the chin of the boy so that he could see those beautiful captivating eyes… His lips opened a little in preparation for the kiss… His pale lips were a few centimeters away… and then…

SMACK! BANG! WHIP! WHAP! WHOOP! WHOOOSHHH!!!

Like the speed of light, Itachi was whacked by a fan… Head banged against a coffee table… thrown on the couch roughly and an itchy pillow to the face… after the itchy pillow a book thrown and repeatedly hit his face… and then again his body was grabbed and thrown in the opposite direction… Making Itachi land flat on his perfectly sculptured face… And in all that… Naruto just stood there blinking and thinking what happened…

"Never… huff… Never touch Naruto you pervert! Huff… Huff…" Iruka was breathing hard; he looked like a mad man, his eyes turned red for a moment as he glared at Itachi's unconscious body on the floor.

**Outside the café… Hiding behind a big pot of flowers…**

"Thank God Iruka-san took care of Itachi! If he didn't then I would've gone there and beat the shit out of him for touching my Naru-chan!" Sai haughtily said, he puffed his cheeks in effect.

"What do you mean by _my_ Naru-chan? He is_ mine_…" Sasuke glared at his young cousin, Sai glared back. But then the two stopped glaring at each other and focused at the matter on hand in the café.

"Hmm… I wonder how Iruka-san did that… I sure couldn't do all that in a flash!" Sai said exasperatedly for a moment, Sasuke nodded in agreement and said 'hn.'

**Inside the café… **

Itachi lay down on the couch, a handkerchief covering his eyes, Naruto sat by him while Iruka silently fumed.

"Itachi-nii… Iruka… You didn't need to roughen him up for being late!" Naruto looked at him innocently and pouted at his father.

"You are… so naïve Naruto… You didn't even notice him trying to… Never mind…" Iruka sighs hopelessly, Naruto knows some little facts about intimacy but never has he ever done it or tried before. His innocence and naivety was still intact because of Iruka's careful and watchful eye.

"What have I not noticed?" Naruto asked his father, he really didn't know what he missed truthfully. And boy did that make him very blind to everything around him. Making him look easy and vulnerable, the boy needed to have **THE **talk.

"Nothing Naruto… I'll tell you when you're 20 or something…" Iruka waved a dismissive hand at his son and Naruto left it. Truthfully Iruka wanted to give Naruto **THE **talk, but he still felt uncomfortable to tell his son about it. He wanted to tell Naruto when he graduated from High School or something; Iruka just didn't want to expose his son to adulterated things yet and he surely didn't want his son to go around and get the jiggy-with-it. He just didn't want to face the reality that Naruto was growing up, and as the years pass by his son grew more beautiful each day instead of the handsome masculinity. Somehow Naruto was born special and his beauty came mostly from his mother, Iruka guessed that Naruto was supposed to be born as a beautiful baby girl but then ended up being born with a dick and became a beautiful baby boy.

"Ugh…" Itachi groaned from his lying position, Naruto immediately jumped closer to Itachi's side and started to shake the man's shoulders gently.

"Itachi! Wake up!" Naruto called out, the older raven once again groaned and slowly sat up. When he heard Naruto's voice call out his name, it sounded like music to his ears, so the raven responded to the blond's calling immediately. He knew that tomorrow his lovely hard-working body would sport lot black and purple bruises.

"Naru-chan…" Itachi said the blond's name softly, Naruto smiled warmly at him. Itachi smiled back, when he tried to settle the pillow to support his aching back, he winced a little. The older raven tried to hide it with his smile but Naruto knew that he was hurt.

"I'm sorry Itachi-nii… Here… Let Naruto give you a kiss to stop the pain from your boo-boos…" Naruto leaned in a kissed the Uchiha gently on the forehead; he backed up after the kiss and pouted at him. Itachi's cheeks burned after the close contact, his heart sped up like a race car on the track winning first place.

"Thank you Naru-chan…" Itachi said softly and warmly, his smile brightens his usually emotionless face. Naruto chuckled and nodded his head at him; he gently gave his brother figure a bear hug.

"I missed you a lot Itachi-nii… Also Iruka-tousan…" Naruto whispered, Itachi gladly leaned in to the hug.

"I missed you too Naru-chan…" Itachi whispered back, sneakily and without Iruka noticing he gave Naruto a small peck on the lips. The blond boy blushed at this, he felt shy and at the same time happy to have his brother back…

**Outside the café… Hiding behind a big pot of flowers…**

"Man… I wish I could be there! I want to hug my Naru-chan!!!" Sai whined as he stared longingly at the adorable blond.

"Shut it! You might blow our cover!" Sasuke angrily said, he was already annoyed enough already that Itachi got the chance to have dinner with his family-to-be.

"_Naruto… My dear Naruto… How I long for your warmth and love…But do not worry my love… Soon… You will be mine… You will see that only I can be your lover and spouse…" _Sasuke smirked; he knew that Itachi would be a hard competition and also his young cousin since they both know the boy well. But Sasuke also carried a trump card under his sleeve, he was the boy's teacher and advisor, and he has enough time to claim the boy as his.

**A/N: What do you think??? I know that it's been a long time since I've updated… And I apologize for that… The stupid thunder took away my internet connection so I couldn't update my fic… But I was editing and writing the whole time when I had no internet… Oohhh… Please give me a review!!! I sooo much enjoy it!!! Hehe… I thank people for giving me reviews… You give me a lot of inspiration… TC GB to you all!!!**


	7. A Gathering with Rivals

Author's Notes: Waaa… Pipz

**Author's Notes: Waaa… Pipz! I'm so sorry for updating late! Trust me… I had a big error in trying to continue! First my internet breaks down! Next… My computer breaks down! And then when everything was fixed… Periodicals came up again! Waaaa… I'm soon to graduate!! This is a nightmare!! I feel wrinkles all over my face!! Noooo…XP But now I graduated so I'm in college as of now… And I'm grounded for a whole year from using the phone, my cell phone and internet! I swear it sucks! But I try to sneak in once in awhile… XD Hehe… Sorry for being dramatic about the old stuff… Ahmm… I hope that you all accept my apology… and I will now present to you the 7****th**** chapter… I hope you all enjoy it… I'm a bit rusty… (It's been a long time since I updated! I'm going to college now! Sorry for keeping all of you waiting!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and whatsoever… (A/N: If I did… yea, I'd share to you guys the characters you so forlornly love and desire…grins and gives a peace sign)**

"**Please Love Me Sensei!"**

**Chapter 7: A Gathering with Rivals**

**Inside the café…**

"Neh… Iruka-san… I can see that Naruto has grown a lot lately…He certainly has grown into a beauty… Shouldn't he have suitors' everyday waiting for him in hand and foot to gain his attention? " Itachi says with a casual smile and stares at Naruto with an unusual glint in his eyes, Iruka's eyebrow twitches as he saw that look Itachi gave his adopted son. Iruka sighed and thought that he needed to confront the older raven later and in private.

"Yes… I already know that… And I have recently experienced a lot of trouble concerning his growth and… blessed beauty… Especially all those suitors who have been lately trying to get his attention which I so carefully man handled and threatened that they won't be able to reproduce in the coming future if they as so much harmed a single blond hair on my son's delicate blond head…" Iruka's lips twitch as he tried to smile, Itachi chuckled at his old friend and the blond just sat there oblivious of their conversation until everything just clicked in his lovely blond head.

"What do you mean I have suitors? Don't you mean that suitors are guys trying to please a girl for her hand in marriage or something? And I don't remember anyone trying to get my attention…" Naruto frowned, while thinking very hard his golden eyebrows hunch up together and his pearly white teeth chewed on his bottom plumped lip. The sight Itachi took in of the blond made him very aroused indeed. And so did the viewers from the outside thought so.

**Outside the café… Two people sat on a bench, a man and a woman who seem to be speculating on the scene before them…**

"I swear… This G-string is killing me! How do women tolerate with these undergarments?! And why the hell do I dress up as a girl?!" Sai who was whining beside Sasuke wore a hot pink mini skirt with a tube top and a brunette-colored wig to look like a girl, people stared at the unusual couple as they passed by. Sasuke felt his vein pop out in irritation, but it was covered by the black hat he wore; his outfit was like the "Blues Brothers" and in his hand he held a newspaper so that he wouldn't look too suspicious. Sasuke hushed his irritating cousin and swore that he would stick the newspaper he held so far down his throat that he'd be searching for an opinion through his asshole.

"You know what…? **YOU** complain about dressing up as a girl yet you act like **ONE**… I wonder how **YOU** and Naruto would work out in a relationship since you seem so effeminate yourself, when the cute blond is supposedly the submissive type… Two submissive types can't work out unless one is the dominating type…" Sasuke raises a slender eyebrow at his cousin, in the inside Sasuke felt like laughing out loud since Sai's expression was one of murder and humiliation; he never thought that he could really annoy his cousin to the max.

"Ha-ha… Very funny… But I am more of a man than **YOU** are!" Sai stuck his tongue out childishly and Sasuke just shrugs at him. The older raven looks back again at the café where he can see hiss future father-in-law, his older brother and his beloved angel. Itachi looked too comfortable for his own good, he noticed that his brother and Iruka got along real well, same goes with Naruto. Sasuke's thinks hard and put everything into place, a second passes by and his beautiful porcelain face turns into a frown.

"ARGH!! I can't stand it anymore! I'm the one who's supposed to be sitting beside my Angel! Not Itachi! But ME!!" Sasuke's outburst surprised the people around them and all of them start to walk cautiously away from the very unusual couple.

"Neh… Sasukeeee… I'm bored! And plus I feel very jealous by just sitting and watching idly at them! I want to be with my Naru-channnn…" Sai whines and wails beside Sasuke, the older raven coughs out and his eyebrow twitches in irritation. Naruto IS Sasuke's not HIS but SASUKE'S ALONE. No one claims Naruto to be theirs but Sasuke only!

"Well… If were not invited in their chit-chat then I say that we'll just have to invite ourselves in!" Sasuke gritted his teeth and stood up from the bench, and then in a flash he took off his disguise.

"Yea!! That would be great!" Sai grins and follows Sasuke, forgetting that he still wore his disguise which the older raven notices and smacks him on the back of his head. Sai howls in pain and strips himself of his disguise after Sasuke calls him an idiot.

**Inside the café…**

"Ita-nii! So how does it feel working in your family business?" Naruto's asks excitedly, the young teen was very curious of what his big brother's life was from afar. Itachi didn't want to talk about it, not with anyone, but since it was Naruto he made an exception for the blond angel.

"It was really boring I guess… Just a lot of paperwork and business meetings… but all in all I think I had little fun managing it as the President…" Itachi smiled a fake smile at Naruto, Iruka caught it and shook his head a little at that, Naruto missed it but he just felt glad for his big brother.

"Really?! So you must've met up with really great people then?!" Naruto asks aloud, Itachi thought first for an answer but had none so he nodded his head to the boy. Silence came in and after a second or two Iruka spoke up. Itachi raised his eyebrow at his friend's question which also made him smirk.

"Itachi… Hmm… How do I say this? I heard from some sources that you're going to take a job at 'Konoha Leaf High School and College'?" Iruka asked, curious and a bit happy that his old friend gets to take on the job he has long fought and studied very hard for.

"Yes, that's true…" Itachi says softly, Naruto looks at his big brother surprisingly and bounces in his chair happily.

"Neh! Neh! So that means Itachi-nii will be teaching at the school I'm attending?!" Naruto says in glee, Itachi chuckles at his adorable so-called little brother.

"Actually… I'm not going to teach but manage the school… I'm going to be the principal since the company I'm controlling bought the school…" Itachi says smoothly, Iruka chokes on the coffee he was taking a sip and Naruto fell of the couch to land his butt on the cold hard floor.

"Eh?! Principal?!" Naruto squeaks out the last word and tries to stand up, Iruka coughed and grabbed a napkin to wipe the liquid from his lips.

"What?! I don't understand how this works?!" Iruka asks exasperatingly and Itachi just shrugged like it was nothing. Naruto was rubbing his soft tight ass, the fall made his cute bottom sore and so he rubbed and three pairs of eyes caught it, and stared longingly.

"Ahem…" Iruka tried to get the older raven's attention and the other two boys who stood behind his ignorant son, they were staring at HIS SON'S ASS and he could start to feel another migraine coming over him.

"Before you start thinking perverse thoughts please take a seat and look away for your own safety…" Iruka said in a deadly voice and cackled his knuckles, Sasuke and Sai hurriedly sat down and the three ravens looked away before something bad happens.

"What are you two idiots doing here?" Itachi said in a firm tone, his slender eyebrow raised and twitched in irritation. Sasuke and Sai smiled at him slyly, and then they looked at him innocently.

"Well… I got bored with working at home… Plus Sai was around and he wanted to go somewhere so I accompanied my little cousin to the mall… We were walking by and I saw you and Iruka… I thought that maybe I could say hello and maybe relax with you guys… " Sasuke looked at them emotionlessly, Iruka just nodded his head at Sasuke while Naruto smiled and waved his hand at him, he convinced Iruka and Naruto easily but Itachi didn't want to take in the shit he made up.

"Naruto!! I missed you!!" Sai squeezed himself in between Sasuke and Naruto; he gave the blond angel a tight hug which made Naruto's face turn blue.

"Hey! Your suffocating Naruto you idiot!" Sasuke bopped Sai on the head, irritated that his cousin squeezed himself in between him and his angel. Sai just stuck his tongue out at the older raven childishly and then two pale fingers grabbed it.

"Fwaaa!! Whet goh ofh mah thongue!" Sai let go of Naruto and started to reach out for Sasuke, pale lips smirked in satisfaction as his little cousin was at his mercy.

"Do me a favor will you? Get the damn hell away from Naruto and sit at my left side where you can't hurt the poor boy okay?" Sasuke pulled at the tongue a bit and Sai flail his arms in pain, Itachi just shook his head at the scene and Iruka just slapped his own forehead. Iruka just couldn't believe that Sasuke could act childish as well until this scenario, which made him take a double take on the other boy Sai.

"Whokay!!" Sai said and scrambled out of the couch, Sasuke let go of his cousin's tongue and looked satisfied. Sai grumbled a few cruses and sat at the left of Sasuke.

"I swear… these two can act like children sometimes…" Itachi just shook his head in disgrace and the two boys glared at him.

"Look who's speaking!" Sai grumbled and just glared harder at Itachi, the oldest raven didn't seem to be affected by it anyways.

"Hn." Sasuke just said and continued to glare at his older brother.

"Mmmff… Heh… Ha… Hahaha! Hahahaha!!" Naruto started laughing little tears were leaking at the side of his baby blue eyes. The said blond was clutching at his stomach and laughing at the three who seem to be surprised and embarrassed by this.

"Naruto…" Iruka said his son's name softly and then started to laugh as well, he understood his son, he was laughing because the scenario that happened before them was awkward and funny!

"Hah… Ha… Sorry… I just couldn't help it… Sasuke and Sai looked so cute for a moment there…" Naruto said trying to catch his breath, Sasuke and Sai blushed at the comment and then tried to cover it.

"_Idiot! Stop blushing like a girl!" _both Sasuke and Sai mentally scolded, Naruto wiped his tears with the edge of the shirt he wore. Itachi just sighed but then smiled.

"You know what? I'm quite hungry and I feel like shopping too! You guys want to come with me?" Naruto excitedly asked and at the same time bounced off the couch to stand in front of them all. Glee glittered with those wonderful blue azure gems and everyone just stared at them mesmerizing until Iruka gave a fake cough trying to remind them that his son was waiting for them.

"Sure! I'd love to!" they all said at once and then glared at each other, Naruto gleefully bounced cutely and Iruka gave out a long sigh. The poor teacher and father felt like he was having yet another headache since he feels that he is going to use up a lot of money.

**Later on… The time as of now is 9:25 pm… Naruto and the Uchiha's stood outside the mall entrance, Iruka had to go home early making up an excuse that he had 'some things to do,' so that he could avoid a foot exhausting and an emptying-wallet shopping with his son…**

"Ah! That was fun! I can't believe I found so many cute stuff?!" Naruto gleefully brings up the shopping bags he was carrying and his blue eyes twinkles. Sasuke, Sai and Itachi were behind him carrying loads and loads of shopping bags.

"Ahm.. Uh… Yea… It was kind of fun… I guess…" Sai mumbled from underneath the huge amount of shopping bags he was carrying, his arms were shaking from the unbelievable weight from all of it.

"I can't believe I just emptied my wallet… I even used my recent paycheck!" Sasuke whispered remorsefully, he will have to skip 2 months of groceries since he used up all his money for Naruto's shopping. But Sasuke gave out a smile for making Naruto happy which was covered by the shopping bags he was carrying.

"Oh, brother… you're such an idiot…" Itachi sighs and tries toggling the shopping bags he was carrying. Sasuke grumbles a deadly cruse against his brother and tries to glare at Itachi through the shopping bags in his arms. Itachi just grunts and tries to walk over to Naruto without tripping on the shopping bags he was carrying.

"Ah… Itachi-nii! I'm sorry for letting you carry all these! I hope your arms don't feel sore!" Naruto starts to fawn over his big brother while the other two ravens stood fuming at the unfairness of it all, they too were carrying heavy shopping bags but the blond only noticed Itachi.

"I'm alright Naru-chan…" Itachi gives the blond a reassuring smile, Naruto nods his head and smiles back. The group starts to walk over to the parking lot and they try to squeeze in all the shopping bags into the trunk.

"Thank you everyone for going shopping with me…" Naruto says gratefully with his divine voice which made the ravens feel very satisfied like they accomplished a great mission. They all settle in their seats as Itachi started to drive Naruto home, everyone was silent except for Naruto who was humming his favorite songs, the three ravens just listened and memorized that lovely sound that was the blond angel's voice. After a long while they made it to Naruto's house, the blond got off and once again thanked them for carrying the heavy shopping bags into his house. When Iruka saw all the loads and loads of shopping bags he fainted on the ground.

"Goodnight you guys…" Naruto gave the three ravens a hug, one by one they took it and stood frozen on the spot, when Naruto waved goodbye and shut the door to his house the ravens let out a deep long sigh, blushes crept up pale cheeks. After a moment or two they all got back to their usual behavior, usual as in glaring at one another.

"I guess we can all call this a night then…" Itachi says emotionlessly and walks over to his car; the other two ravens followed him and got in the car.

**At Umino's place… Naruto and Iruka were at the kitchen preparing for a late snack…**

"Ah! I forgot to buy milk!" Naruto squealed as his head poked into the fridge, Iruka just looked over at his son's shoulder and shook his head.

"Don't worry you can buy some tomorrow…" Iruka just waved his hand at the boy and Naruto pouted up at his father. He suddenly pounces on his father's back and Iruka almost tumbled but still he stood on his feet with Naruto clinging on his back.

"But Irukaaaaaaaaa… I won't be able to make breakfast!! And dessert for your bento!!" Naruto whined with his cute voice and pouted when Iruka looked at him in the back.

"Well… It's late…" Iruka tried to keep a firm stand but just looking at his son pouting just made him crack like the usual. He should start to trust Naruto since he's old enough to do things on his own. Iruka just nodded his head and Naruto gleefully lets go of Iruka and gives his papa a big tight hug.

"I'll be right back! I promise!" Naruto smiles brightly and Iruka tries to gasp for air as the hug suffocated him.

"Ahh… Be… huff… Back home… huff… huff… as soon as you pay for the milk…?" Iruka gasps the words out and Naruto gives one final squeeze, he let go of Iruka to run out of the door in a flash leaving his father gasping for air in the kitchen.

**Naruto bought the milk at a close available open for 24/7 hours store… **

"Brrr… It's freezing tonight… I forgot to bring my coat with me…" Naruto shivered as he was walking his way home. He started to feel something ominous in his surrounding area until something blocked his way or was it someone…

Psht… fshhhttttt…

"What's a darling little girl doing walking alone out in the night?" a scrappy voice sounded around, Naruto felt fear rise in his throat, he took a step back only to find something hard hit his backside.

"Ooh… You fooled me… You're a boy… Oh, whatever… You still look do-able anyways…" the voice that spoke out grabbed at Naruto's shoulder, the blond instinctively tried to pull away but the grip was too strong. Naruto opened his mouth to scream but then another person came in and slapped him hard on the face.

"A screamer too… We're sure going to enjoy this…" after that menacing voice spoke out others started laughing. Tears slowly flowed from those blue crystal orbs, afraid of the upcoming torture that was coming. Naruto quivered in their grasps and silently gave up; as there was no more hope… something happened…

"Isn't ganging up against a defenseless boy a cowardly act?" the voice was void and emotionless, Naruto opened his eyes immediately to look at his savior. But it was dark and he couldn't see since the men ganging up on him blocked his view.

"Who're you calling coward?!" the voice shouted menacingly, the other just snorted and started to move towards them. Naruto saw that the man who held him captive brought out a knife, before he opened his mouth to warn his savior the man hit him hard on the head.

"That shall shut your trap for now…" the man snickered, Naruto felt so much pain that he couldn't stay conscious and everything slowly turned black. The last thing he saw before he fell unconscious was sea green eyes, pale skin; red dark hair and a tattoo that was translated meant 'love'.

"_Naruto… Naruto…" _a voice that echoed longingly in the darkness… A hand reached out to him but he in turn just couldn't grasp it… His own hand outstretched but the space between them was just too impossible… The darkness was frightening and cold… It was lonesome for the young blond boy… But the voice kept calling him, trying to reach him and his being… And somehow he just couldn't give up… He had to… survive…

**A/N: Okay… How was it? Well… Maybe my writing has become rusty if you didn't like it… But I'll try my hardest for the next chapter! So I hope you review this chapter and I hope you don't give up on me! Even though I keep on giving up on myself too… LOLZ… Type ya' later! XD**


	8. Redheaded Savior?

Author's Notes: Okay… I bet some of you… Okay… All of you know who was the guy who saved or tried to save Naruto right

**Author's Notes: Okay… I bet some of you… Okay… All of you know who was the guy who saved or tried to save Naruto right? Hehehe… Anyways… I know that some of you are eager about what's going to happen next and I'm going to show you with this chapter… I hope that ya'll haven't given up yet because I'd be really sad… I am very sincere with my feelings you know and I meant it… LOLZ… Okay… Now I sound crazy scratch what I said and let's get back to the real story! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and whatsoever… (If I did I wouldn't have to type down my own fic! LOLZ…XD)**

"**Please Love Me Sensei!"**

**Chapter 8: Redheaded Savior?**

**Pitter… Patter… Pitter…**

The rain was loud as it poured down on the many roofs. The wind leaves a cold chill against the pale skin it brushes. The sounds of nature just faded into the background. All the people living in the area stayed comfortably in their houses, getting warm and cozy. But some just weren't lucky enough and had to stay unprotected, unsheltered from all the harm and violence the world was wrought in by man's greedy hands.

"_It's raining…"_ the redhead looked up in the sky, his eyes seemed a foggy green now, and a small smile crept up his lips. Slowly he turned his gaze away to stare at the blond figure who lay unconscious on the pavement; somehow he just didn't understand why he had to butt in. His mind just pulled him to this spot, he wasn't forced or anything but somehow he just got there as if possessed or magnetized to something.

"_Idiot… Why did he have to go alone in the first place?" _he frowned and somehow recalled those lovely blue eyes that stared at him for just a split second. He was mesmerized by it, his breath caught in his throat and his heart was beating loudly in his ears. When those beautiful twin orbs disappeared, suddenly he was brought back into the world. This boy seemed different and it quite disturbed him to even feel a liking towards the blond. He in his own life never liked anyone nor loved anyone but somehow something inside him is changing. He had to save the boy before all hell breaks lose.

"Let go of the boy… You wouldn't want me to repeat myself now don't you?" his voice devoid of emotion and silently threatening the other. But they just snorted at him like he was some abominable idiot who didn't know what he got himself into.

"We heard you but… Why don't you just turn away before one of us would lose a tooth or two?" the man who held the blond before him laughed out loud and so did the others. But the redhead didn't step back he felt more encouraged to kick their asses back to the shit hole they came from.

"Heh… I guess I'll have some fun, neh?" a wide smirk spread over that pale face which made some shiver in fear and those sea green eyes turned a dangerous glint. The redhead took step by step of an approach towards the group in front of him, his hands cackled and ready for the fight to come, his expression insane for he craved bloodlust.

"Boss… I don't think we should-" the man was cut off as a pale fist collided at the back of his neck making a 'crunching' sound. The man wasn't able to evade the next attack which was headed to his stomach; blood spurted out his mouth as an 'Oomph!' sound followed. The group was startled, they're teammate had just fallen blindly and unconscious on the ground. They couldn't see the redhead's movement but mostly they just didn't see him, he wasn't anywhere to be found or seen.

"Uhh…" the man groaned on the ground and once again a 'crunching' sound could be heard and a shrieking scream accompanied it, before they could see what the hell happened, another of they're man had fallen he was on the ground bleeding and bruised. The men were cowering in fear and so they decided to run away with their tail in between their legs. The boss was left alone, befuddled and dumbfounded, he shouted commands but they only fell on deaf ears.

"Don't think that my men ran can stop me either... I'm going to cut you from limb to limb…" his words were a chilling whisper and his senses are on alert, he felt the wind brushing on his left cheek and then he ducked evading the fist that was headed at him. And he saw the redhead's movement, a sly smile slowly spread and as if in slow motion he brought up his knife to stab the boy on the chest. Green eyes widened as he saw the knife, unprepared and vulnerable in the front he couldn't block the knife, his retreat would cost him a lot of time. But then something happened, the man couldn't stab him before he fell backwards on his head. He groaned in pain as the knife he held fell ten inches away from his grasp.

"What the hell?" the redhead just stood there puzzled and wondering how the man couldn't just stab him right away on the chest. But then he saw why and he could've laughed if he wasn't so serious then, he saw that the blond boy clung to his knees asleep and drooling on the man who lay before him. Now he could see how he survived that blow because the man lost his balance before he could do the dirty job.

"Mmm… I got you ramennnn… More ramen… My tummy full… Happy… Rrrrammmmeennnn…" the blond murmured softly in his sleep and just snuggled on the ground, the redhead felt his eyebrow twitch as he stared at the sleeping boy who saved him.

"I guess I should bring you back with me…" the redhead sighed and bent down to pick up the blond, when he held the blond in his arms he was surprised that the teen was light to carry. The redhead left and never turned back for he might have another round of ass kicking if ever another gang passes by.

**Titititit… Titititit…**

"Ahm… Irukaaaa… Shut the alarm clock pleaseeeee…" Naruto groaned as the alarm clock continued ringing, his hand reached for it but then another hand grabbed him. Naruto opened his eyes to see a boy not younger than him who had green eyes, red hair, pale skin and a tattoo on his forehead. His blond head was loading the whole time until everything clicked together.

"Uwaahhh!!" Naruto shrieked and fell flat on his face as he got startled. The redhead just chuckled at the blond's antics and sat on the floor beside Naruto.

"Hn. I guess you weren't hurt that badly since you don't seem to be in pain…" his voice again became emotionless and his sea green eyes stared at soft blond locks. Naruto fumbled to sit upright on the floor beside his savior.

"Nuh-uh… My head hurts a bit…" he shook his head and pouted, the redhead couldn't contain himself this time, the blond was just too adorable for his own good. A small smile spread on pale lips and blue eyes glowed to see it.

"Umm… I'm Naruto… Thank you for saving me… And you are?" Naruto took out his tanned hand to shake pale ones; the redhead seemed to remind him of someone as those emotionless green eyes seemed to soften up a little.

"Gaara… And you're welcome…" Gaara shook his hand, then both boys became silent, Naruto just fumbled with the button of his pants while Gaara took the chance to examine the said boy. Green eyes appreciatively looked at the boy's body, it was lithe and slender, tan skin soft and smooth to the touch. Blond hair flowed freely and naturally, pouty pink plump lips and kind of rosy cheeks to match, lastly those mesmerizing deep blue eyes. Gaara felt drunk as he stared at it, but then had to turn his gaze away as the other turned to look at him.

"Um… How long have I been asleep?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, his hair swaying gracefully with his movement. Gaara felt the lump in his pale white throat move, his mouth suddenly became dry and his hands trembled at the need to touch that soft angelic blond hair. His pale lips opened but then close, once again it opened only to whisper the words he was speaking to Naruto.

"I guess the whole night… I couldn't wake you up afterwards… You seemed frantic throughout the night… Trying to grab or reach for something…" Gaara looked away with a slight blush in his cheeks as the blond looked at him with wide blue eyes, Gaara wasn't use to getting stared at by Naruto and he wonders why. People staring at him never bothered the redhead before but when the blond boy uses his deep blue eyes he can't help but turn away from him.

"Reach…" Naruto repeated softly under his breath, and suddenly a thought came inside his head… He heard that voice once again… That longing… What was it? Who was it?

"_Naruto… Naruto…" _a voice that echoed longingly in the darkness… Blue eyes dilated and suddenly silence had befallen the whole room again, the redhead just sat in silence. A sigh escaped pink plumped lips; green eyes stared at blue, a pale hand placed on top of a tanned one. Naruto didn't know what was going on, he just didn't know what he was doing at all, and he didn't know why he let himself be laid down on the ground by Gaara. The blond didn't know why he didn't stop the redhead from crawling on top of him and trying to bend down for a kiss. Gaara's heart beat hard and fast as his face got close to the blond, just a few more inches, just a few more and…

**BANG!**

"Gaara! You better tell me where you placed my face paint or I swear I'll-!" a boy stood by the doorway he almost resembled Gaara but his hair color was darker and he was a few inches taller. Gaara paused and glared at his brother, while Naruto seemed to blink his pretty blue eyes only to realize what the redhead was trying to do to him and so he pushed Gaara away gently.

"Oohhh… I seem to be interrupting something… I'll leave you two lovebirds alone…" the boy smirked at them both, Gaara just shot a venomous glare and a low growl escaped his pale throat, Naruto blushed hard and tried to hide his face at the back of Gaara. When the door shut close and the boy seemed to totally leave them, Gaara let out a deep breath.

"Kankuro… That idiot…" Gaara spat venomously, Naruto stopped hiding and a deep blush appeared in his face. Gaara looked at Naruto and almost swooned at the adorable sight. Naruto sat with his legs spread wide, his tanned face turned away but his blush still evident, two tanned hands fumbled with the edge of his shirt and his pearly white teeth chewed on his bottom plumped lip.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked in a tiny curious voice, which sounded cute to Gaara. The redhead just shook his head and stood up slowly, he loomed over the blond, his glacier green eyes boring into sapphire ones.

"That was my older brother… He can be annoying sometimes…" Gaara rolled his eyes and looked away; Naruto stopped playing with his shirt. Gaara seemed to notice this and stretched out his pale hand to Naruto, the blond stared at it, just for hesitation but then accept it. Pale hand held a tanned hand, what an unusual combination but somehow the atmosphere seemed warm. Gaara pulled the blond up too fast for his expectation, so the blond ended up pushing Gaara on the ground, the blond straddling on the redhead's waist.

"Anou…" Naruto said with a cute blush on his cheeks, his soft tight ass felt something hard underneath where he sat, Gaara's breathing was heavy. The redhead smiled at this crazy position but nevertheless wanted to reach out and touch the blond. His pale fingers caressed those scarlet-colored cheeks. Gaara opened his mouth and…

**SLAM!**

"Gaara! Where the fuck is my eyeliner?! I know you got it-" A girl with blond hair stood near the doorway with her eyes as big as china plates, blood could be seen trailing down under her nose.

"The FUCK!? Doesn't anyone around here know how to knock?!" Gaara yelled and sat up, but….

"Mmmmphhh?!" Naruto squeled into the redhead's mouth, surprised and embarrassed. Gaara didn't know that as his mouth was open while he was yelling he sat up too quickly to kiss Naruto without even noticing either. WOW. What a COINCIDENCE!

**SLAP! BANG! WHAP!**

"Ugh…" Gaara groaned and lay unconscious on the floor. The girl with blond hair blinked and stared at Naruto surprised and awe-struck.

"WOW! I've never seen anyone bitch-slap-face-smashed-and-grounded-my-brother-like-minced-beef in about five seconds! I applaud to you!" the girl gave Naruto a toothy grin and clapped her hands softly. Naruto blushed and bowed his head in respect.

"Uh… Hello, big sister… My name is Naruto…" Naruto walked towards the girl and gave her his hand to shake. The blond girl gladly took it and shook his hand.

"The name's Temari! And don't call me big sister! I sound old! HAHAHAHA!" Temari's laughter echoed around the small room and Naruto just nervously smiled at her. Somehow feeling a bit creeped out. He learned one thing today… He learned that Gaara's family is creepy… But poor him and his naïve mind… He hasn't faced creepy yet if he knew how much the Uchiha family wanted him… and what they would like to do to him when they do get the chance… Kukukukukuku…(A/N: Evil laughter!! WAHAHAHA!)

**A/N: Sooo… What do you think? I'm sorry for the late update… I was kinda' busy… Since it's the first time I'm in COLLEGE! LOLZ! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter… and plz don't forget me! See ya! XD**


	9. Start of a Lovely Friendship?

**Author's Notes: Okayyyy… Some of you know that I've been taking up my time… but I swear! I was making this chapter until my computer got busted and all the files got deleted… So now… I have a new computer! Sorry for the long wait again… I really get busy now and then… Not only that my mom doesn't want me to hug the computer all day… So… Gaara fans! I'm going to make your day! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and whatsoever… (If I did I would exist in their world and be a cool ninja myself! Hahahahahaha…XD)**

"**Please Love Me Sensei!"**

**Chapter 9: Start of a Lovely Friendship...?**

Quack! Quack! Quack!

In the park two young boys could be seen feeding a family of ducks, gathering close towards the blond boy the ducks seem to be enjoying the attention and food they're getting. Little pieces of bread were thrown into the water by a blond boy who giggled beside the silent redhead. It was such a warm and lovely day, even the sky agreed for being so clear and blue.

"Hehehehe! This is sooo FUN!" Naruto laughed happily, throwing little pieces of bread into the water where the ducks devoured it piece by piece, and then he noticed his companion beside him. Gaara wasn't doing anything, he hadn't even paid attention to the scene before him; the redhead was out in his own world. Naruto nudged at the redhead's pale shoulder, it got Gaara's attention, the redhead looked at the blond beside him and Naruto pouted at him.

"Gaara! You should feed the ducks! Here!" Naruto smiled at the redhead and gave him a HUGE Loaf of bread so BIG that Gaara had to hold it with the use of his arm strength and two hands. Green eyes just stared at the HUGE-sized bread and then turned to look into blue orbs that caught his breath in his smooth pale throat.

"Come on! Just throw it at the ducks! Hehehehe..." Naruto nodded his head at the redhead, and then green eyes stared at him for a moment and then at the ducks. After another moment he stared at the blond again and then… After a long moment at the ducks again… Naruto sweat-dropped and just waved his hands at Gaara's face.

"You just throw the bread! That's all! And the ducks will be happy!" Naruto tried to smile at the redhead for making an effort on feeding the ducks. Slowly Gaara raised his arms, Naruto nodded his head approvingly and then… Gaara…

SPLASH! QUACKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!! QUUUUACCCKKKK!!!!!!! GAARA!!!!

Loud squeals of duck's quack sounds reverberated in the clear blue sky, Naruto's voice could be heard throughout the park… Gaara… threw the HUGE piece of bread hard into the water where a few ducks lay victim to his innocent actions which he didn't really reconsider the consequence of it by a few drowned ducks and a screaming Naruto at his side with wide blue eyes. . .

"Gaara!!!! What? Huh?!" Naruto was speechless, he was going to jump into the pond to save the ducks from drowning but remembered that he only had the clothes on his back to wear, his eyes tear up when the ducks evacuated in panic and fear from the two boys. Gaara watched the blond boy fill up with a lot of emotions and somehow felt responsible for it ;(A/N: He IS responsible for it! Sheesh! When can he accept his mistakes? LOLZ…) he sighed and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I… I didn't mean… to hurt those… ducks… I just didn't know how to feed them…"Gaara tried his best to apologize but the word 'Sorry' just wouldn't slip his tongue, but he made an effort and tried to smile at Naruto which made his lips crack and bleed. Naruto saw this and sighed also, he nodded his head and smiled back at the redhead.

"It's okay… I understand what you mean… And I accept your apology even though you're lousy at it… Hehehehe…" Naruto laughed at Gaara when the redhead glared at him feeling offended for his effort in apologizing. The blond just continued to laugh and somehow the redhead didn't seem to mind, since Naruto's voice sounded so melodious in laughter and joy. Gaara couldn't help but to laugh softly with the blond which was out of his own usual character that rarely happens. Naruto seemed to notice this and then he stopped laughing; tanned hand gripped a pale hand. The redhead blushed hard at this contact; Naruto tugged him away from the pond and walked down the pebbled pathway with Gaara.

"Naruto! Gaara!" Temari's voice could be heard at the end of the pebbled pathway. Naruto saw Temari eating ice cream and suddenly drooled at the sweet cold treat. Gaara looked at Temari as if she was dull to him and her ice cream. The blond pouted up at Temari and gave a little mewl like a kitten, Temari 'AWWWWWWWED' at the cute scene and decided to give Naruto her ice cream.

"Thank you Big Sister! I mean! Temi-chan! Hehehehe…" Naruto giggled happily, I mean… Laughed boyishly even though it sounded like a giggle… Gaara just slapped his pale forehead and just let out a big sigh. Temari grinned like a cat and squealed at how adorable Naruto was.

**Back at the house with Iruka worrying over his adopted son Naruto…**

"Naruto! He hasn't come home since he went out last night! I wonder what happened to him?! I'm going crazy! I've been staying up all night trying my best to find my Naruto! I EVEN CALLED THE DAMN POLICE! DAMN THEM AND THEIR SLOW SERVICE! CAN'T THEY SEE THAT A DISTRESSED MOTHER AND FATHER AT THE SAME TIME IS A BAD COMBINATION IN ONE?!?!?!?!" Iruka paced around in the living room, his hand in his mouth biting his fingernails and the other brushing against his hair making it a messy look. He looked at the table where it contained family pictures of him and Naruto, a shaky tanned hand grabbed the picture frame and the frantic parent to a calm breath.

"Naruto always reminds me to stay calm… So I should just sit down and maybe call a detective… Yes… That might help… I checked out the phone book earlier and saw a professional detective… Yes! I should definitely call him!" Iruka stood up and walked across the living room to grab the phone, shaky fingers dialed the number and ringing could be heard.

"Naruto! I pray that you are safe! I will find you!" Iruka closed his in prayer and then a click could be heard.

"Hmmm… Hello??? This is Hatake's Private Eye Office?" A husky voice was heard in the phone and the man sounded very lazy. Iruka took a deep breath and cleared his head.

"Is this Hatake Kakashi? I am here to give you a case… And I need help with it A-S-A-P!" Iruka tried to speak calmly but he just couldn't he was worried to hell about his blond and he didn't want Naruto to ever go through something horrible as he had experienced so many times.

"Yep, this is Kakashi speaking… And sure I'll take the case! Tell me where you live and I'll be there in a flash!" Iruka could feel the other man grinning in the other line and just went on anyways.

"I live in the 3rd street of Blooming drive; it's a small simple white house and a blue roof with a picket fence! If you have a hard time you can just ask people where Umino Iruka lives and they can just tell you! Hurry!" Iruka clearly was in a rush and his voice sounded like a blur as he tried to explain to the man in the other line.

"Aa… Okay! I'll be there in five minutes or ten-ish! Hehehehe… Don't worry! I'm right on the case!" Kakashi put down the phone and the dial tone could be heard, Iruka felt thrilled but suddenly sweat-dropped at the last remark…

"_How could Hatake-san be right on the case when I haven't told him yet???" _Iruka just shook his head and sighed loudly.

**5 minutes passed by… 10 minutes passed by… An hour or two… Iruka became very eager and worried… He was thinking a lot of things in his mind… He thought about Naruto and also that Kakashi detective… It was five hours already and Iruka couldn't take it anymore…**

"Agh?! What is taking him so long?! Didn't he say that he would be here hours ago?! NARUTO NEEDS ME! YET THIS GUY IS ANOTHER OBSTACLE TO HELPING MY SON! Why damnit?! WHY?!?!?!-"

_DING DONG! DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG! DING-_

"Who the hell rings the bell so much?! Who the hell could that be?! Must be kids trying to make a prank on me!" Iruka stomped his feet towards the front door and slammed it open.

"WHY DON'CHA STOP THAT RACKET?!!!!!" Iruka screamed so loud that even his spit came out and showered at the person standing on his doorstep right in front of his flushed and angered face. Iruka noticed this and shut up immediately, the man smiled at him and Iruka smiled back in embarrassment. The man was handsome, he had silver hair that shined underneath the sun and his body was built it could be seen under the tight shirt he wore, all in all the man gave out this mysterious aura that made him very irresistible. Iruka just bowed his head down and looked at his feet as a nervous habit.

"Hello there… You must be Umino Iruka? I am Hatake Kakashi the detective you called earlier…" The man spoke so calmly that every word that came out of his mouth made Iruka's body shake… Shake in fury… Chocolate Brown eyes looked at the man with smolding fire…

"You… Your Hatake-san??? Eh… Didn't you say that… you would be here… HOURS AGO?!?!?!?!" anger molded with the sweet man's voice, Iruka was so angry that his mouth spit out fire and smoke came out of his ears… Well, that would happen in a cartoon… But all Iruka did was give the man a death glare and tweaked his ears in anger. Kakashi seemed unaffected by all this… Until… he spoke…

"Eh? Hours ago? I seem to be early… I usually come a day late… But hours??? Man this is good progress!" Kakashi chirped happily while Iruka's eyebrow twitched at every word he said.

"PROGRESS?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHY THE VERY DEPTHS OF HELL WERE YOU LATE?! AND YOU BETTER GIVE ME A GOOD REASON!!!" Iruka was getting angry and impatient by the minute, Kakashi chuckled and thought how cute Iruka was when he was very angry.

"Well… It started with this old lady… who needed help with a bag of groceries… And then this girl who was in distress and _I had to help her FIND the right TOY that we could both PLAY with_… after helping her she asked me to be her escort because she felt lonely and so as a gentleman I agreed to go back to her house and be her _playmate_… And then…" While Kakashi was yapping away, Iruka felt a soaring flame grow in the very pits of his stomach and then he finally exploded when he heard about Kakashi fooling around with some BITCH, but he partly felt jealous too because Kakashi wasn't even GAY so he had no chance at all to try getting a date with this handsome detective.

"While I was waiting in distress and worry… YOU… WERE… FOOLING AROUND WITH A WHORE?!?!?!?!" Iruka finally exploded and Kakashi liked the man even more. His anger seemed to attract the silver-haired detective even more.

"No… I wasn't fooling around with a whore… I was really playing skipping rope with a little girl because her mommy works long shifts at the hospital…" Kakashi smiled widely when Iruka looked at him with a blank expression.

"Eh? Is that how it was then? I'm deeply sorry for misinterpreting…" Iruka bowed his head in apology and a blush creeped up his cheeks. Kakashi felt horny now and he wanted the man to himself, but that would be against his client policy.

"_FUCK the client policy… this man is MINE…"_ Kakashi grinned and took a very bold step. He grabbed Iruka by the waist and pulled the man close to give him a kiss. Iruka didn't know what Kakashi was trying to do until he felt the man's lips on his and somehow it felt real good. The things that was on his mind was…

"_HE'S GAY?!!!!!!!"_

**A/N: Soo… What do you think??? Hehehe… Sorry if its short… I just didn't have much time… And… I hope you still love to read this story… If you do… Leave a review… Hahahaha… Well, voluntarily and willingly leave one… I don't want to force you guys if you don't want to… Anyways… Chapter 10 will come up soon I hope! XD**


	10. The NEWS and Feelings Determined

**Author's Notes: Okay… So now Gaara has appeared… And who do you think will appear next??? Hmmm??? Hehehehe… Just read on to find out for yourself! I hope you guys enjoyed the entrance of Gaara to this story… It's to stir things up a bit! Hehehe… I want my readers to enjoy as much as I do writing this even though there are times that I get a writer's block… Sorry for that… Do you think this story is too predictable??? Waaaaaaaaaaa… I would feel bummed out if it totally bore you! But anyways… Just continue to read on and tell me of your comments…XD**

"**Please Love Me Sensei!"**

**Chapter 10: The NEWS and Feelings Determined**

**At the Uchiha's residence… Somehow the news of their precious blond missing hasn't reached them yet… So the three men were bored as hell… All they thought about was Naruto, Naruto, Naruto , Naruto and Naruto… They just can't get enough of their Naruto that they even shared about their fantasies of the blond with each other… Until…**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Hn… Sai… Could you get the door please??? I'm trying to fantasize about Naruto right now and I don't want to be disturbed or else I might kill someone…" Sasuke commanded his cousin in an emotionless tone, the younger raven just sighed in irritation and obeyed him. Sai walked as slowly as possible, he too didn't want to be disturbed so he just made his pace as slow as a snail so that the person in the other side of the door would leave thinking that there's no one home. But unfortunately for his part that person in the other side of the door was very patient enough to wait.

"Kakashi-san??? What are you doing here?" Sai looked at the silver-haired man who was standing in front of him. Kakashi's eyes crinkled in greeting and just entered the house without being permitted; he walked into the living room where Sasuke was resting and daydreaming about his blond angel.

"Sasuke… It's been a long time…" Kakashi said in a serious tone, the raven shook his head from cloud nine and paid particular attention to the man before him.

"Hatake-san… What brings you here?" Sasuke stood up to shake hands with the man, Kakashi just chuckled and sat down on the couch and Sasuke followed. Sai came in holding a tray of tea and other porcelain wares to serve the tea with; Itachi followed and greeted the silver-haired man. Sai just put the tea on the table and joined the men.

"I have something to tell you… And it is of grave importance that's why I came to your residence first before going on with my work… It's about Naruto…" Kakashi became silent; the tension in the room became fierce as the silver-haired man stayed silent. Sai suddenly stood up and yelled.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY NARUTO?!" Sai's outburst rewarded him a rough shove on the shoulder which he fell and landed on his bottom, Sasuke stood in the place his cousin previously stood before he shoved him on the floor for daring to call HIS blond angel as HIS property. Itachi just sat down quietly beside the detective and laced his fingers together, in his silence he thought deeply about Naruto.

"Tell me Hatake-san… What happened to Naruto?!" Sasuke demanded, his voice hard and unyielding. Suddenly the raven's eyes turned blood red just like Itachi's eyes.

"Relax Uchiha-san… He's... Just missing… That's all… His sweet darling mothe- I mean Father was worried sick about him because Naruto went out last night and never came home afterwards… Something must've happened to the boy…" Kakashi calmly explained to the Uchihas' who already have bloody murder in their heads. The Uchihas' were thinking…

"_If anything happened to my poor innocent Naruto… Someone has got to pay… and pay DEARLY for it…"_

"Uhhh… I guess I got to go now… I got some detective things to do…" Kakashi stood up as he felt the deadly intent filling the room. _"And a cute man to charm… kukukukuku…"_ Kakashi thought at the same time.

"Well, I will take my leave then… See ya…" Kakashi left even when the Uchihas' weren't particularly paying attention to him. The only thing that the Uchihas' were paying particular attention about is… HOW TO FIND THEIR BLOND ANGEL?

**At Gaara's House… In Temari's room…**

"Narutoooo… You look soooo cuteeeeee…" Temari cooed over the blonde, Naruto was blushing really hard, he was wearing a white dress that reached until his knees and his hair was clipped into two pigtails with sky blue ribbons. The blond pouted, his lips more luscious by the strawberry flavored lip shiner he was wearing and Temari squealed girlishly at the cute site before her.

"I thought I only agreed to wear make-up???? Why did you dress me up also???" Naruto pouted harder and pointed at the outfit he was wearing. He totally looked like a girl, his eye shadow was decorated with a shade of blue with glitters in it, his cheeks pink from the blush-on that was applied and his nails were polished to cleanliness. Temari sighed in contentment at her work and gave the innocent boy a big hug. With tears in her eyes she let go of him. Naruto felt a bit embarrassed but when he saw the tears he just forgot about it and smiled at the big sister.

"I have neverrrrrr… as in… neverrrrrrrrrr… had a sister… And I've always wanted to do this… But my mother passed away before I discovered adolescence, boys, make-up and getting into style… I'm so happy that you at least agreed to go along with this… thank you so much Naruto…" Temari cried a bit and hugged the boy once more. Naruto pitied her and at the same time comforted the girl, he patted her on the back and once again hugged her. The door to Temari's room opened and Gaara walked in on the two. Green eyes widened as he took in the sight of the blond.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Gaara blushed as he stared at the blond before him, the boy didn't look like a boy but a girl, oddly as it seems Gaara felt a bit turned on. Naruto blushed and nodded his headed, too shy to speak.

"Gaara! Knock before you enter! This is a girl's room!" Temari huffed, Gaara just shrugged his shoulders and stared at the blond once more. Temari noticed her brother staring at Naruto, slowly a smile crawled up her lips and she had a great idea. She put her hands on Naruto's shoulders and gave him a little shove towards Gaara. As expected Naruto tripped and Gaara grabbed him in time before he fell, the redhead struggled to maintain his balance on his own two feet as he carried Naruto bridal-style.

"You two look cute together… Hehe…" Temari winked at the both of them, Naruto blushed and encircled his arms around Gaara's pale neck, the redhead just glared at his sister then walked out of the room. He went to his room and gently put the blond on top of his bed, but Naruto didn't let go and so the redhead got in bed too.

"Gaara…" the blond spoke softly, his blush deepening as the redhead looked into his clear blue eyes. They both lay there silent for awhile, Gaara moved closer his face just an inch or two close to the blond's own face. Naruto untangled his hold on the redhead and placed a hand on his chest; beneath his hand and the shirt Gaara wore he could feel the heart beat faster at his touch. The blond closed his eyes and didn't remove his hand from the redhead's chest. After a few seconds the redhead saw that the blond fell asleep.

"Naruto… Why is it that I feel different towards you? I should hate you like everyone else and cast you aside… but… why???" Gaara whispered, afraid to wake up the frail blond who was sleeping in his bed beside him. After what seemed to be awhile, the blond woke up and the redhead took him out to buy dinner. But the blond didn't change and wear the dress because Temari would cry and Naruto didn't want to see his big sister in tears, at that Gaara just sighed at his sister's strange antics.

"What do you want to eat for dinner Naruto?" Gaara asked the blond who was walking behind him, he noticed that the blond was blushing very hard and his head was bent, looking down at the floor. Gaara noticed that there were many people staring maliciously at the blond, the redhead glared at those people and the crowd just dispersed in fright, not wanting to face Gaara's wrath.

"Umm… I'm fine with anything Gaara…" Naruto spoke shyly; his blue eyes looked up at the boy. Gaara just sighed and took Naruto's hand in his not bothering to take notice the fluttery feeling in his heart as he grabbed that soft hand. Blue eyes started at the noodle's section and he saw the ramen isle, it reminded him of something and then suddenly everything went blank, Naruto bit his bottom lip and suddenly felt panic.

"Oh, my God! I forgot about Iruka! Papa must be worried about me!" Naruto said in panic, the ramen reminded him of his father. The blond shook in the redhead's grasp and Gaara placed his free hand on the Naruto's shoulder in attempt to soothe him but it didn't work.

"Naruto… Calm down!" Gaara tried to shake Naruto, but the blond was shivering, the blond's eyes were tearing up and the blond just wouldn't stop talking.

"What should I do?! He must be so worried about me? He can't survive without me? Oh, my God, Oh, my gawwd-" Naruto was cut off with a pair of pale lips sealing with his. Gaara kissed the blond to shut him up, blue eyes looked into green, and then slowly Naruto closed his eyes and let himself be kissed by the redhead, and that was when the redhead then knew that he didn't just like Naruto but more than that simple yet common feeling. It was something more to Gaara, it was… LOVE… After a minute of tongues playing with each other, the redhead broke off the kiss and circled his arms around the blond's waist.

"Naruto…" Gaara whispered his name sensuously, Naruto felt a bit hazy, he had never experienced something so... unexplainable.

"Naruto?" another voice spoke out his name, both the redhead and the blond turned to the person. A silver-haired man stood before them holding a bag of groceries, his eyes crinkled and the man chuckled under his throat. The two teens looked at him puzzlingly.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes looked the man up and down, he tried to recall a memory where he met the man but just couldn't. Gaara just stood beside Naruto in silence, his body tense and prepared to protect the blond angel that was Naruto.

"Relax redhead… Actually your mothe- I mean father hired me to look for you… I'm a detective Naruto and Iruka is worried sick about you…" Kakashi just chuckled as Naruto frowned and thought for a moment, and then it hit the blond. Naruto smiled brightly and pounced on the silver-haired man bringing along Gaara with him who ended up being dragged down with the blond.

"Iruka-papa is looking for me?! I gotta see him!" Naruto frantically asked and demanded, Kakashi just huffed as the air just got forced out of him. Gaara tried pulling Naruto off the poor man before he suffocates.

"Of course.. C'mon let's go see your dad… I bet he's very anxious to see you again…" Kakashi smiled at the two teens before him. The redhead just nodded his head and Naruto smiled brightly. Naruto tugged the redhead's hand and so they followed the silver-haired man back to his home where his father was waiting for him in worry.

**At Naruto's House… The Uchiha's decided to start their investigation by interviewing the Father/Mother of Naruto… They all sat at the living room… Each of them asked questions that were… related to Naruto but nowhere near as to how Naruto went missing…**

"Iruka-san at what age did Naruto have potty training?" Sai asked urgently and wrote down in his little notepad while Itachi and Sasuke listened in.

"Ahm… Well… Let me see… He was afraid of the toilet at first… So… He started when he was 4 years old…" Iruka struggled to speak to the men in his house. After all, he didn't expect that they would be visiting his house at such a late notice and at the same time barge in without being welcomed. So Iruka had NO choice at all, none whatsoever, NADDA!

"When did Naruto had his first kiss?" Sai asked again.

"No! When did he know that he WAS INTO MEN?!" Sasuke butted in.

"Umm… Well…" Iruka tried to answer the questions but it was difficult when the other would cancel the other's questions and then make him answer another one and then another and then another… and then anotherrrrrrrr…. And another!

"That's a stupid question when was Naruto CIRCUMCISED?!" Itachi cut in, his cool demeanor destroyed as he raised his voice. Everyone in the room kept silent at that question and stared at him with wide eyes. Then they looked at Iruka and waited for him to answer. They all leaned in close to his face and Iruka felt a bit uncomfortable of the closeness so he backed up a bit in his seat.

"Uhhh… Well… He was circumcised when-" _DING DONG! _Iruka stopped in his sentence as he heard the bell ring and the men in the room felt like the sky just fell on them. They were expecting to hear the answer and damn was it getting good for them too. Knowing a lot of their beloved gave them more power to their love. Iruka stood up and answered the front door.

"NARUTO!" Iruka screamed, then laughter could be heard. The Uchihas' stood up as quick as a bolt of lightning and raced to the door. Only to see something not quite what they liked. They TRULY disliked what they had seen. Because of seeing what they disliked they didn't even notice how beautiful Naruto was dressed up like a girl and all. THAT was how STRONG the Uchihas' jealousy was.

"Papa! I'm home! I'm so sorry I went missing! I didn't do it on purpose! Honestly!" Naruto bowed his head in apology to his father. Iruka's eyes teared up and he just kissed his son on the cheek.

"I'm not mad Naruto! And I know that you wouldn't do anything to worry me!" Iruka spoke with understanding and Naruto just smiled happily. That was then the blond remembered about the redhead and pulled the redhead close to him for his father to meet.

"Papa! This is Gaara! He saved me! And not only that he has the greatest family ever!" Naruto smiled brightly and hugged the redhead tightly, Gaara hugged the blond back and the feeling of tension started to grow in the room. Green eyes noticed three men standing behind Naruto's father, he could feel the heated glares that were thrown at him, and that's when the redhead knew that he had competition way ahead of him.

"_I guess these bozos want Naruto themselves too… Hmm… This seems fun…"_ Gaara smirked and glared back at the Uchihas.

"_HOW DARE HE GLARE AT US! NO ONE DARES TO GLARE BACK AT AN UCHIHA!" _All three thought at the same time and returned the glare back at the redhead. And that was the start of the competition to win Naruto's heart.

**A/N: Oh my goodnesssss…. I smeellll hot fiery competition coming up for Naruto's heart… ;) Tell me what you think of this chapter! I think my writing has gone bad a bit… **


End file.
